Wolf Bite
by Chassie666
Summary: Werewolves, hunters, and beer...Oh My! Sotry includes: John Cena, trish Stratus, Chris Benoit, Undertaker, Kane, Batista, OC, more COMPLETED
1. Wolf Bite

**DISCLAIMER: I, of course, do not own any of the registered trademark characters of the licensed WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment). They are being used without permission but I make no profit from these stories. These are just use for enjoyment (ect and ect….). BUT!!! AMY is MINE!!!!!! ALL MINE!!!!! She cannot be used without permission. Also, there is an explicit sex scenes (some strange ones too) and some foul language. I got this idea from a sleepless night of watching Dog the bounty hunter, _The Marine _previews (no I am not a Cena fan), and an all night marathon of werewolf movies on the SPACE channel while eating burritos…wow…what a crazy dream…I hope you like it. **

**Wolf Bite**

"_Good morning Carson City! It's a beautiful day here at KCG Radio, hope you have your sun block on because it's going to be a scorcher! To ease us off into the next hour, here's Nickleback and Animals…"_

The music played loudly in the black H2 Hummer that began to speed up in the middle lane of the free way, The driver was eager to get to her destination. She wore a ball cap with an US MARINE badge over her brown hair that was pulled tight in a short pony tall, her large hazel eyes were concealed by the large mirror like sunglasses. She listened to the music as she pulled into the far lane and entered the ramp that would take her down town Carson.

It didn't take her long to find the main street, her brother's business was located close to downtown. How long has she seen him? Sixteen months? About that. That's how long she was out to sea, in the marines…special forces unit. She was just released a few weeks ago and visited with family, now she was on her way to join her brother and fellow marine with their business…and their secrets.

She pulled up in front of a building and looked at the sign, it read 'Carson City Bail Bonds', she was here. As she got up of the truck, she spotted the bar across the six lane street. She adjusted her black camo combat pants, she pulled out her dog tags from under her black tank top as she took a good look of her new neighbours. Her body was toned and ready for anything, she had trained for years in self defence and it showed. She placed her hand gently on the grip of her Smith and Wesson .357 magnum hand gun that was nestled in its holster with her utility belt and another gun, a .45 auto loader, both trusted weapons as was the military issued combat blade that was tied to her right calf. She starred across the street, the front of the bar was covered with at least two rows of bikes, including the riders themselves stating around the front porch of the establishment, all with a drink in their hands.

There was one that caught her eye, properly because he was staring right back at her. He was tall, just about seven feet tall with long dark red hair with a matching go-tee. He was dressed in dirty tight jeans with a thick black belt and old black biker boots, his grey and red '_Support your local chapter'_ t-shirt had seen better days, but at least the black and white bandana wrapped around his head looked clean. She couldn't see his eyes, his thick black shades covered them. He was just standing against one of the main supports for the porch roof, looking right back at her while holding his beer…

She closed the truck door and made her way to the front door, she slowly opened it and looked into the large room. There were two back doors to the far wall and one door to the left, Close to the door was a large oval desk and a few chairs across. She raised her sunglasses and crept behind the preoccupied blond that sat at the desk studying a paper full of print.

She slammed her hand on the desk as hard as she could, "What do I have to do to get some service here!"

The jumped into the air and almost fell on the ground screaming, a large man ran into the room from one of the doors carrying a shotgun. As he turned to face the intruder, the look on his face went from rage to surprise.

"Did I scare you John? Cause I sure did Trish!" The young woman smirked as the blond stood up.

"Amy!" Trish screamed as she leaped over the desk and hugged her long time friend, "When did you get in?"

"Just now."

"How was the trip here, monkey?" John asked as he gave her a huge bear hug.

"I thought you'd stop calling me that!" Amy said as she slid out of his arms, "Where's Chris?"

"He's gone with some of the boys to pick up a perp on the west side of Carson. I thought you were coming tomorrow."

"Chris got the date wrong again. That's what happens when you let two Benoits plan something. It never goes off." Amy giggled.

"You're right, he tried to plan John's birthday party, but he got the directions mixed up and we ended up almost in Las Vegas last year…" Remarked Trish.

"I had a great time," Grinned John, "I liked all those casinos…and the woman…"

"I see you're still a dog?" Asked Amy, she turned to Trish, "You should have seen him in Japan, when we were in special forces together, hounded almost every woman there."

"I cannot help it if the women love me? Remember Russia? That was some good times!"

"I'm going to go grab my gear." Amy turned to go out the door, Trish followed.

"I'll give you a hand." John offered as he followed them out.

"Nice toy!" Trish cooed as she touched the hood of the hummer.

"Would you believe it's bullet proof and bomb proof?" Amy shared.

"Working with you Amy, nothing surprises me. What are you expecting, a war?" Asked John and he examined the vehicle.

"Just being prepared to meet the local wildlife." Amy slammed her fist against the glass, "Toughest bullet proof plexy glass, nothing is getting through her."

She moved to the back of the truck, she looked back at the bar as she opened the back hatch. He was still there looking at her, surrounded by his fellow bikers.

"When did they move in?" Amy asked Trish.

"About a year ago, we're had scraps with them in the past, they've been quite for the last few months. Dave has a hatred for that big one in the middle with the support t-shirt. They call him the Undertaker, don't want to know why. The half bald guy beside him with the not too happy looking red head is his brother Kane and his woman Lita, I got into it with her six month ago. The short little freak on his left is called X-Pac, I wonder if they can come up with original names, his woman is this mean looking thing called China...she doesn't look very…anyway…There's more of them, but we don't really pay that much attention to them anymore… but so far nothing's been happening…yet."

"I wouldn't mind getting a hold of that goof Kane, just one more shot…" John huffed.

Amy handed John her army duffle bag as she and Trish grabbed a few ammunition boxes.

"You know, we have lots of ammo back in the office…" Said Trish.

"New recipe, make puppies go slat." Amy grinned.

"Got to try them…" John was eager…

"Not until Chris comes back."

They gathered all her belongings from her truck, except her personal bags, and moved them inside the office and into one of the back room. It was a large steels reinforced room, about twenty feet by thirty feet. The walls were lined with rows of gun racks, from small personal concealment hand gun to high powered assault riffles. In the middle was a large stainless steel table with cartridge reloading equipment and bullet casting. Amy smiled as the large accumulation of pure silver bars that were piled in the corner of the room.

"I like what's he's done with the place." Amy smiled as she looked around.

"I have some bad news for you, monkey." John began, "Chris doesn't think you should come into the field with us at night. He thinks you're not ready yet."

"That's a laugh, I was hunting with him before he decided to start all this full time." Amy replied, "what do you think?"

"I have to agree with him, just for the moment, until you're settled."

"I don't think so, I didn't come down here to sit at a desk and chase stupid drug crazed criminals. I am here for the hunt, and that's all. Otherwise I'll just go and hunt on my own."

"Chris is just looking out for you, Amy." Trish tried to reason with her, "We all know what happened in Russia."

"I was almost killed, it's part of the job that we have chosen. Chris should especially understand that."

"He's changed after Eddie's death, I want you to know that." John said as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I know, I know how much he misses Eddie. The three of you started all this together, but knowing Eddie like we do, he would want us to continue the fight and we will, and I will go in the field."

"You can fight with Chris, I am not stepping in to this again."

Amy grinned, "Ah, don't worry, it won't be a big dead!"

The three of them sat outside in the front of the office on plastic lawn chairs as she tried to cool off with their waters and sodas. Even though it looked 'cool' to wear black combat pants, tank tops and boots in their line of duty, but it was also very hot to wear.

"I want a beer…" Moaned Trish.

"A nice…cool…refreshing…beer…" Amy cried, "that sounds like heaven right now."

"We can't leave the office until we are relieved when Chris comes back." Announced John.

Amy looked across the street, "There's beer there."

"Not there, we don't go there." Replied Trish.

"Why not? It's a local bar! Everyone's invited!" Amy liked her beer.

"Because, the big bad bikers stay on their side of the street and the nice but dangerous bounty hunters stay on their sides. We like it that way." Explained John.

"If I want beer, then I shall have it. No fucked up biker's going to stop me." Amy stood up and began to walk across the street.

"John, you have to stop her!" Trish looked so terrified.

"You should leave the arsenal behind!" He shouted as her.

Amy gave him the finger and continued to the bar. She didn't acknowledge them as she walked up the path to the main doors, but she did notice them starring at her in discus. She could feel it in the pit of her stomach, she didn't want them to know that she was scarred. Did she just bit off more than she could chew again? She had to be calm, even when the big one, the one Trish called the Undertaker followed her into the bar.

It was dark in there, and filled with smoke and loud rock music. There was a bunch of them in there, all sitting around the grungy looking room all with it's traditional biker paraphernalia. There had to have been at least twenty bikers and a few women, dressed very badly, and another five in front…oh yeah…she did it again for sure. But she had always gotten herself out.

She swallowed the fear deep down and brought up her military training, she walked towards the bar and leaned over to the aged bald biker that had seen better times. His one eyes was shut, the other a grimly grey. His smile showed a few yellow teeth, knocked out in fights of an early memory. His grey beard definitely hadn't been washed in some time.

"Hey," She caught the bartender's attention and pulled out a twenty dollar bill, "I want a beer."

"We have no beer." He yelled back, "Get out."

"I want a beer!" She slammed her hand on the bar, "Get me my fucken beer asshole or I'll shove my foot up you ass!" She also had a bad temper that she couldn't control.

"Listen bitch…I said we have no beer!" The old man was going to hit her with a full fist but stopped as sis inches of carbon steel was stabbed in the wood before him.

"I am trying to be nice, now get me my beer." She said in a calm voice with a glare of rage in her eyes.

"Don't worry Winks, get her the beer, I'll take care of it." Amy turned and saw the man standing beside her.

He pulled his shades and rested them on the top of his head, his green eyes were dark and haunting.

"I am not a maiden in distress." Amy said as she pulled her knife out of the bar and back into her boot sheaf.

"Oh I can see that, but you did just walked out of a bail bonds office, dressed to kill, and walked into a known biker bar. That does change to question one's mind frame."

"Are you trying to analyze me or pick me up?"

"You really wanted that beer." He said as he smiled and extended his hand to her, "They call me 'Taker."

"Amy Benoit." She shook his hand, "Just moved here."

"You must be Chris' sister, right?"

"The youngest." She grabbed the ice cold beer just as it came into her reach and took a heavy drink.

"What kind of work are you in, I think I could guess at what you're wearing."

"I'm a bounty hunter, just off the Marine Corp." she grabbed her change and left a five for a tip, "Thanks for beer, see you around."

She walked out the bar, she never left his gaze. Amy could see John and Trish standing in front of their chairs as she ran across the street to them and showed them her prise.

"How did you get that?" Asked Trish.

"Just being me." Amy replied as she downed her beer, just as the black SUV pulled up in front of her hummer.

Chris jumped out of the driver side and into his little sister's arms. The rest of his crew came out.

Little Ray, the man was small and seemed to always wear head gear that was too large for him and covered half of his face all the time, but he was a wild cat in a fight and had taken down some pretty big opponent now and again. Eddie had brought him in a few months after they had opened.

There was also David Batista, the man was six foot five, two hundred ninety pound of pure animalistic power. The man had joined the team about two years ago, he had been an asset to the team, and heavy hearted man when Eddie died.

Last was Bobby Lashly, a black man as big as Batista himself, Lashly could carry and fire any type pf fire power as well as his knowledge of explosives always came handy during their nightly crusades.

The team chattered away as they entered the office, it had been years since Amy seen her brother and his friends, longer than she had planed. After the first few minutes of getting to reacquaint with each other, Chris pulled his sister aside and brought her down stairs and into the private gun range that was built just for them.

"I hear that the food was terrible on that ship." Chris said as he pulled out a box of silver tipped .357 rounds, "These are the new powder?"

"No, these are the new Papa Shango rounds. The tip of the bullet is encased in silver for penetration, then as the bullet impacts with the bone, the explosive inside the bullet explodes on the impact and sends tiny silver fragments all inside the cavity of the beast. Hit a werewolf in the chest or head with one of these and he's dead." Amy was grinning ear to ear.

"I heard it got you out of a jam in Russia?" Chris loaded his own gun with the new bullets, "I want to talk to you about going on the field…"

"You can't keep on protecting me Chris, I served five years with the US Marines as a Special Ops. Do you think what you do is so dangerous?"

"There's no point, is there?"

"Just shoot the damn gun, will you?"

Night, that when they come out, in the cloak of night they run their prey down and maul them to death. Their howls echo in the darkness, haunting them…taunting them. The group had followed this pack around. They would come and go, never settling in one spot for long, but the town was definitely on a migration path of some sort. The hunters that came out each and every night patrolling, searching for the killers, the other hunters.

Chris, Amy, and Dave where patrolling the east side of Carson City as John, Ray, and Bobby were checking out the west end for activity as Trish sat back at the office in the basement, in the communications room to keep an eye on everybody.

Amy was board at looking through the notes of last night's patrol, she took a look outside in the dark. They were driving on a long dirt road, known for the bodies that seems to turn up there commonly. She looked back at yesterday's paper, the headlines talked about another body found near this area, torn apart by an animal, perhaps a bear. But Amy and her companions knew better. The world still did not believe in the fable creatures, but Amy and Chris had experienced the truth first hand.

Amy was six and Chris was sixteen when they had heard the frightful howls outside their front door. Their father had gone outside to see why the cows were crying so much, he had not returned. They had stayed in the house all night with all the guns and boxes of ammo they had collected. They shot at the werewolves that tried to enter their home, the monsters were relentless. The howls stopped when the sun rose into the sky, they had never found their father's body.

She shook her head at the memories, the reason why the Bail Bond business was set up as a front to fund the actual work, the extermination of werewolves. Other people had band together in different parts of the world, all in secret of course.

Amy looked back out into the dark, "When are we going to see some action?"

"When we get a hit," replied Dave as she kept looking out with his infer-red goggles, "They like to hunt here, lots of animal farms down this way and close to the mountains."

"We should be getting something soon," Said Chris as he drove his SUV slowly down the road with the headlights off, but the moon light guided their way.

She looked over at her riffle, the long range scope and the high calibre of the gun itself made it a formidable sniper's gun. It was her favourite. She pulled out the huge .45 long magnum cartridges, she loaded them into her rifle, Chris turned his head towards her.

"Loading up? Are you early?"

"Just getting a feeling, want to be ready for them." She pulled the action on the rifle back and loaded her weapon.

Dave grinned, "There's nothing sexier than a beautiful woman holding a big gun."

"Thank you…" Amy blushed, Chris growled.

"She is off limits, she's my sister for crying out loud!"

"I got a hit." Dave looked into the goggles, "two of them, looks like they're going after a calf."

"Are you sure it's them?" Asked Amy, "There are normal wolves still in the area."

"Not this big." Dave took another look, "I recognize them, they belong to the pack with that big black Alfa male with the sick eyes, the one who killed…"

Chris pulled the truck to a stop and got out to load himself up with his gear, Dave as well began to suit up. Amy got excited and began to load up herself, Chris touched her shoulder.

"I need you to stay here with the truck, we won't be long…" He began.

"This isn't the time to be a big brother! I want to go too!" Amy tried to contest, but Chris shot her down.

"We always leave one person in the truck for back up. It may just look like there's only two but I'm not going to take that risk. Just stay here and watch the infer-red monitor, let us know on the radios if any more are coming. Ok?"

"Fine!" she shot back.

She watched as she left the truck and began to hunt the supernatural creatures into the darkness, Amy leaned back and watched the monitor. It took them a few minutes to get into range of the wolves, she could hear the shots fired and wished that she was out there with them. She viewed on the screen, there were two more wolf shapes coming from behind the two well armed men.

"Hey Chris, there's two more behind you." Amy said on her ear radio, "Need some help?"

"Just stay in the truck for now, we still have the first two to deal with." She heard over the air.

"You are no fun…" Amy pulled her rifle close to herself, "Girls just want to have fun…"

The truck shook, Amy leaped up on the back seat of the SUV and pulled up her rifle, the infer-red scope revealed nothing in the night around the vehicle. She knew something was out there, its fur was scraping across the truck's side and the heavy paw prints on the dirt road. The truck shook again, Amy's heart began to beat louder. She tried hard to control her breathing, if the animal knew just how frightened she was, it would properly sent it into a frenzy. Even though she had spent years training in the army and learned to control her emotions, no one really had total control over fear.

At least she was in a vehicle carrying its own arsenal, her own tested rifle had seen her though her worst moments over seas. The power in her hands calmed her enough to think. Either this thing was just trying to get her out, or trying to get in. It didn't take long to find out.

The massive animal leaped onto the hood, the thin sheet metal buckled under the wolf's weight. The animal's fur was darker than the night, his glowing green eyes definitely added to the horror of this creature. He was more than twice the size of a Canadian Timber Wolf, his teeth looked sharp and could easily crush bone. He starred at her through the bullet proof glass.

Amy pointed the muzzle of her rifle at the beast's head and took aim, she knew that she had a fifty/fifty chance that the bullet would break though the glass and hit the wolf, or bounce back and hit her. She didn't want to fire the first shot, just the thought of Chris finding her wounded on her first night would be embarrassing enough. The creature had pressed his front paw against the glass of the front window and growled.

"Hey puppy, you know what this gun can do to your head?" She whispered to the animal, "One move and I'll take your head clean off your shoulders."

The wolf cocked his head to the side, his paw tapped on the glass. His eyes showed a little amusement, but his growl was quite aggressive.

"So you're not as dumb as you look, hey puppy?" She moved the safety into the fire mode, "But you can't get in here and I'm not going out there."

The beast jumped off the hood, it was silent for a moment. Had he left to look for the rest of his pack that were chasing Dave and Chris? Or was he going to get his pack to open this can and get the little sardine out.

The truck began to sway roughly back and forth, Amy could feel that the left rear tire was being ripped off the axle. The werewolves were powerful animals, and this one was the largest she had seen. She began to think that he didn't need his pack to break into the truck, but it would be one hell of a fire show if he tried.

"Hey puppy! That's an expensive tire for crying out loud! It's not a fucken chew toy!" Why was she trying to get him even more pissed?

The wolf moved towards the door, Amy sat in silent horror as the animal transformed into its were-form. The beast was at least nine feet tall, at least three feet wide. She could see the rippling muscles under the thick black fir, his face had changed a little, his muzzle was a little shorter but his teeth seemed bigger.

The claw like hands lashed at the back passenger door, Amy could help but let out a little shriek as she kicked opened the smashed door and fired towards the beast with a full round from her rifle. The werewolf was fast, he dodged every round, like he was prepared for her attack.

"Amy! Was that gun fire we just heard?" She could hear Dave call out on the radio.

"I got a big bad wolf here at the truck and I think I pissed him off." She replied.

"I can't take that kid anywhere without her getting into trouble!" She heard Chris shout.

"Would you mind getting here and pulling this mutt off my ass!"

"We're on our way, just keep him away from you!" Dave threw in.

"Gee thanks." Amy looked at the broken door, it was just swaying back and forth just slightly closed.

She shifted her position to look up in the windows, she could hear his breathing… It would take time for them to get there, the wolf though this would be an easy meal. Amy was told stories about this one, the giant black leader with the green eyes. He had taken down his own fare share of hunters, including Chris's partner, sweet and funny Eddie Guerro.

He was rarely seen, it was sure that at every sighting, there was death. Sometimes he would be accompanied by a white female, they presumed his mate. They had seen her often running with the pack, and the hunters knew that he was never far from them, always lurking in the shadows, looking for easy prey to torture and kill.

Amy planed to not make his list of accomplishments, she looked around the windows but saw nothing. All of a sudden, she felt the front of the truck lift straight into the air and began to shake wildly. Amy was thrown into the back of the SUV, her head hitting the hard glass caused her to fall unconscious. She dropped her weapon and fell limp. Her body bounced a few times more until the truck was dropped, she fell still under a few steel boxes of ammunition and rifle cases.

The werewolf crept towards the one broken door and claps it hard into his clawed hands. With little strength, he ripped the door off it's hinges and threw it away. His body was far too big to fit comfortably inside, but he wanted his prise. He listened for a moment, to hear any movement, but there was none. He sniffed the air a few times, the smell of death was not in the air tonight. He peered his massive head inside and looked around, he found her lying still. The beast bent his head down and sniffed her bruised leg, her breathing was laboured but she was still alive.

Just as he was about to reach inside to pull the limp form out of the truck, the whizzing sound of a silver bullet passing over cause the animal to pull his head out and look for his assaulter.

His night vision sowed the two humans running towards him and his prey, one had stopped and was about to fire another shot. The wolves were not the only ones who could see in the dark. The beast turned into his wolf form and ran into the woods near the road. Chris made his way to the truck first as Dave fired a few for shots into the dark trees.

"Amy!" He shouted, "Amy are you OK?"

"Can I have tomorrow off?" He heard weakly from the back of the truck.

Chris leaped inside and began to pull the objects off his sister, "Are you really ok?"

"Yeah, nothing broken, except my head…"

"Is she ok?" They heard from outside.

"Yeah, she'll be fine." Chris smiled, "how did you beat him off?"

"I don't remember anything after the truck flew." She tried to sit up but felt ill, "I think I'm going to be sick!"

"Let's get you back home and take a good look at your head, you have a little blood there…did he bit you?"

Amy looked around her arms and felt her body, "No…he never got that close."

Chris turned to Dave, who was keeping guard around them, "I think you better call Cena and get him over here. We need a pull, I'll try to change the rear tire."

Dave nodded and got on the radio, Chris looked back at Amy, "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Oh yeah…nothing to it…got any aspirin?"

Amy sat alone outside the patio of her brother's house, he live in a huge five bedroom home in the suburb with John and Dave. Now she had moved in, they definitely made her feel at home. Even the doilies in the bathroom was a nice touch, if she liked those things.

She relaxed and laid back into her lay chair, the summer heat was in full swing as she thought about the hunt that was almost a disaster a few nights before. But she did handle it like a trooper, even though she was definitely terrified at what the outcome could have been.

The screen door opened as John popped his head out and threw a pack of cigarettes on her lap.

"I found these in your bag."

"Why were you in my bag again?"

John grabbed the pack and pulled out a cigarette and lit it, "Because monkey, I thought you might have a few marine issue cleaning kits for our guns in there."

Amy grabbed her own smoke and grabbed the lighter out of his hands, "I have them a few times a week, you can taste that they're stale."

"I used to give you shit all time when we were in the field, the light from a smoke would attract snipers."

Amy lit her smoke, "Yeah but, we were the snipers."

"True. How are you feeling now?"

She sat up in her seat, "I'm ok, just a couple of scratches, no problem. I can go back, if Chris will let me."

John slapped her on the back, he will. He's not that much of a protective brother, he did mention something about duct taping you to the front door."

Amy laughed, "He did that when we were kids."

"Hey!" The two heard from inside the house, "You two better not be smoking!"

"We're outside!" Amy shouted.

"I don't care, that shit will kill you!"

"So will nagging!" John shouted back.

"Was he always this bad?" John asked.

Amy giggled, "You should have seen him during puberty."

"Hey guys," They say Dave walk up the back path to the house, "Trish is on her way to the office, she just got a call about a sighting near the west end forest. We should go check it out."

"I'm in." Amy smiled.

"Are you sure?" Asked John.

"I'm fine. Don't even think of babying me! I've been in more dangerous places and got out of there with my skin intact. I think I can handle this."

"Ok, I'll get Chris and Bobby, you and John meet up at the office to gear up. We're going to get some tonight!" Dave shouted.

The forest where they were going was known for it's sorrow legends, people had heard of tales of the werewolves that once roamed in large man eating packs. The land had never been processed or cultivated, the trees were centuries old and convened much dangerous wild life.

The teams again had been split into three teams. Chris and Bobby took the west road in, John and Amy took the north road, and Dave and Ray took the east. They had started slowly move inward using their night vision for aid. They began to move in, walking in silence as they began to make their way towards the inside of the forest, where they hoped to find the den and destroy it.

All the group had dressed head to toe in black, geared up with as much arsenal as they could comfortable carry. John and Amy made the best pair, their military training together made it simple for them to communicate in silence. She walked a few paces behind him, and a few feet to the left. They took their time as they carefully examined every nook and cranny of the forest, all they needed was one heat signature.

Amy began to feel the hair on her neck lift up, she felt as if she was being watched. She looked around, the there was no spots of bright light. Her nerves began to light up, was that breathing she was hearing? She looked around again, the branch of a near by tree was swaying, but there was no wind tonight.

Before she could motion to john, the trained man failed to notice a well hidden foot trap and stepped in it. Within moments, John's leg was pulled up from under him and he found himself upside down twenty feet off the ground. He had lost his rifle, and he had realized that his side arm had fallen too.

_I told you to stop buying cheep Japanese holsters!_ Amy signed to him.

_Stop being a smart ass and help me down before they hear the dinner bell!" _John replied.

Amy strapped her riffle on her back and began to look for the rope that held her companion, the hair on her back began to rise up again, she could definitely feel someone starring back at her. She pulled out her .357 and looked around, she still couldn't see anything.

A twig snapped close to them, there was nothing in the sights. Just then, a small flash of light flickered in the corner of her eye. As she turned to take a better look, the animal lounged on her. As Amy rolled with the hit, she fell on her back and kicked the animal in the stomach with her legs, throwing him off of her. She rolled on her feet was about to take aim when the werewolves swiped her arm and knocked the gun out of her hand.

"Amy!" John shouted, "Run monkey!"

Gun fire was soon heard over the distant.

"John, Amy!" John could hear Chris on the radio as he watched Amy struggling to keep the huge black beast from killing her.

"Chris! I'm caught in a tree and we got Mr Big and Black trying to chew your sister! I have no weapons!"

"John! We're surrounded! The whole pack is out! Get Amy out of there now!" The radio went dead.

"great…" John looked around, he could try to pull himself up and try to untie it himself and hoped that their newest recruit can hold the wolf off long enough.

The wolf swiped again, narrowly missing Amy's chest but the claws caught the strap of her rifle along with her bullet proof vest. He pulled hard and threw her body into the woods away from the hanging man, her body fell hard but she rolled with it. She got up and noticed that her radio and riffle were gone. They were lost on the throw, she guessed. The vest was in shreds, the cavlar was made for sudden impact, not long cuts from a sharp object. At least her tank top was intact, she pulled out her .45 and looked around.

Her goggles were busted, she could see well in the dark anymore. She was just a sitting duck in shallow water, she couldn't even make out where John was hanging. But she could hear the heavy paw steps and the low grow coming around her, he could see her quite well.

Amy took a deep breath, she couldn't panic, panic meant death in any type of situation. She got her breathing under control again and brought out that inner soldier. There was no way that she was going to go down without a fight, she pulled out her knife and looked around, he was so close.

A crash behind made her jump into flight, the soldier ran deep into the woods, narrowly missing braches and vines on the ground that could cause her to fall. She knew that there was a road in every directions of this forest area, even though she was hoping it was the one that her truck was near. All she had to do was get to the hummer, and that big bad wolf would be no more.

As she leaped over a fallen log, she felt the hit as if she had hit a tree itself. She fell on her back on the forest floor and hit her head, two bad hits in a row are not good for the human head.

As she opened her eyes, she could see the beast clearly above her. He was on all fours but still he was huge! She could feel his breath on her face as he leaned closer and smelled her. His black furred body had her pined to the ground, she had lost her weapons in the fall, a common assurance this night. The big male growled lowly, Amy could help but feel the onset of panic. She tried to calm herself, the animal had not killed her yet, but she was sure he would after he tortured her.

"I guess you really got me now…hun puppy?" That's it, a joke will calm her…and piss him off.

The wolf starred at her intensely with his green eyes, his muzzle seemed to smile there…just for a moment.

"Wipe that smile off your face and get this over with! I haven't got all night to die you know!" Even in the face of death, she will not be afraid!

The were beast rolled her on her stomach and wrapped his clawed hand over her mouth, she guessed that he didn't want to call attention to himself. She could feel him rip the back of her tank top off, when he ripped her pants down, it felt like the belt had ripped her stomach out. She could feel the cold air around her bare body as the werewolf sniffed her from her neck down to her netherlands, he stopped there, his hot long began to lick gently at her tight folds.

Panic began to really take over, Amy had noticed that this particular wolf had a different plan for her. She could not let him do this, she had actually never been with anyone in her life, school, training, and the army saw to a life of celibacy. To be befouled by a beast…no…she wouldn't…

Amy tried to bit hard on his hand and attempt to kicked him with her heal, but the kick couldn't hit any target and her bit couldn't penetrate through the skin. The animal moved his muzzle beside her ear and growled as he wrapped his free arm around her waist, lifter her on her knees. She felt his warm fur brush against her bare back, his hips began to slowly rubbed against her backside. She tried to pull his paw like hand away from her face, she almost fainted as she tried to scream and the Animal's shaft rammed deep inside her, the ripping pain shot through her, she cried out against the hand, but no one heard her, except her captor.

The thrusts grew faster as she tried desperately to breath and cream at the same time, but the werewolf held on, his wines sent chills up her spine and he moved faster. She felt it grow, it had definitely gotten bigger, he rammed harder and faster until he thrust once more and held her body close to him as his body convulsed for a few minutes. His pants and wines were lessening, but he still held her tight.

Amy was still, tears flooded her eyes as she tried not to move. He was done humiliating her, now he was going to kill her. He finally pulled himself out and laid her on her side on the ground. She still didn't move as he sniffed her wound and began to lick it clean. The sweet taste of her blood and nectar mixed with his sent delighted him as he moved towards her head and began to lick her tears. Her eyes were vacant, but the tears stayed.

The animal moved away from her and turned into the woods, disappearing into the darkness. The sound of heavy foot prints were heard coming towards them, Amy tried to sit up and at least pull her pants up slowly. She didn't want them to know…she didn't want Chris to worry. Amy remember what Chris had said, the leader of the pack liked to play with his victim's heads before killing them. She wiped her tears away with what was left of her tank top and tied it around her breast, her brother was close, everything was going to be ok.

Amy sat on the cold medic bed at the office in a blue housecoat, the office was equipped with it's own little medical facility, less explaining to do to doctors. Trish wasn't just the bonds initiator, she was a trained nurse as well. Trish was looking over some x-rays and then smiled at Amy.

"Nothing, no bites, not broken bones. Just some bruising around your stomach, properly when he threw you around."

"Can I go now?" Amy asked, "I just want to take a shower and go to bed."

"Sorry honey, we still have to go through all of this, we don't want you getting a bite from one of them and them turning on us."

"Is it just the bite that can affect you?"

Trish looked over Amy's file, "Yeah, the bite is transmitted through the saliva, the saliva act as the host for the virus."

Amy breathed a little easier as she jumped off the bed, she wasn't sore anymore and she was thankful for that as well.

"John's waiting outside for you Amy, he's going to take you home. I've got some things to work in the lab here."

Amy grabbed her coat and walked out of the room, she smiled a little when John stood up from his chair and hugged her.

"Survived another one, hey monkey?"

"Nothing can keep this girl down. How's the other guys?"

they all made it out, that stupid white bitch kept on trying to get at Dave a few times, he must have punched her in the head a few times."

Amy chuckled a little.

He help her out the office and into her truck, she gave hi ma dirty look for getting behind the wheel of her baby.

"Come-on, I love this bad boy! You should really get some kicking rims for it!" John chuckled.

"Just get me home please, I just want to go to bed."

The office was only twenty minutes from their home, Chris and Ray greeted them inside as Dave was fixing something to eat. The late (or early to some) morning called for piles of bacon and heaps of scrambled eggs.

Amy said her good nights and head straight for bed. She decided that she needed a shower, the warm water was warming her frozen body. She had to wash herself, to get his touch off of her. She could still feel him, in his animalistic frenzy. Why did he not kill her? If he had wanted to infect her, why didn't he bit her? Or…was there another way of infecting someone? Amy shook her head and got out of the shower. Bed, that's where she was going, and tomorrow night, she'll be back out and she'll get him this time.

_**To be continued…**_


	2. Realization

**DISCLAIMER: I, of course, do not own any of the registered trademark characters of the licensed WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment). They are being used without permission but I make no profit from these stories. These are just use for enjoyment (ect and ect….). BUT!!! AMY is MINE!!!!!! ALL MINE!!!!! She cannot be used without permission. Also, there will be lots explicit sex scenes (some strange ones too) and foul language. Sorry but it seems to just go with the plot. I hope you guys are enjoying it. Oh, there's violence too…lots of that.**

**Wolf Bite**

**Part 2:**

**Realization **

The full moon shone into the dark forest as she ran through the thicket, the dew damp brush dampened her brown fur giving it a lustrous look. Her white paws never made a sound as she followed the howl of the pack, they had made a kill and were calling their brethren to feast. She stopped at the edge of a lift in the ground and peered down into the gully, there were seven of the night beast ripping into a large elf. Their yips and wines fill her with joy as she looked on, then she felt him brush his large black from against her. His green eyes looking into her hazel eyes as he nuzzled her before joining their brothers and sisters in the meal, she leaped after him with a playful bark…

THUNK

Amy felt herself lying on the floor of her bedroom wrapped in her blankets, she had fallen off the bed again. She got up and untangled her self and threw the covers on the floor, another night gone to shit. She walked into the bathroom and turned on the light, she starred at herself in the mirror, her ears hadn't changed, they were still round and human. She opened her mouth and examined her teeth, the left canine was still a little smaller than the right. She opened her eyes wide, still hazel and bloodshot. She sigh a breath of relief as she decide to begin her morning routine.

Why had she been dreaming like this? She had spent countless hours in the past two weeks about the transmitting of the werewolf virus, she hadn't found anything remotely similar, all infections were from blood and bites. She could just be worrying for nothing, there was no change in her, at least not any she thought. The only thing that she had notice was her hearing, it seemed that she could hear things from a farther distance than before. After years of hearing gunfire, the sound can create hearing loss in a short amount of time. Amy had many years using firearms, her brother taught her at a young age who to use to many and adding five years with the army would sentence you to a hearing aid for life.

But that fucken asshole got to her, the head games he was famous for. She remember in her letter from Chris while she was overseas. He explained to how he found Eddie, his body was torn in half, his entrails were hung in the tree branches over where they found his head. Chris had wanted to bag the monster ever since, he had kept a special spot on the far wall in the back armourer room. Chris studied the animal the pack leader was ruthless and cunning. She could feel the tears fall on the page as she ached for her brother, he hated that monster with every he had.

There was a noise coming from the kitchen, she could hear it as if she was just next to it in the living room and not upstairs in her bedroom. She could hear the cracking of eggs so clearly…and who was making them. She pulled on her house coat and hoped down the stairs and turned into the kitchen, John smiled as her as he was pouring beaten eggs on a hot skillet.

"Hey Monkey! Good morning." He grinned, "Was that you making that noise?"

Amy sat up on the bar stool in front of John and the stove island counter.

"Yeah, I tripped over some clothes as I was trying to get out of bed."

He poured her a glass of orange juice, "Are you doing weed now?"

She looked at him with a confused look, "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Take a look at your eyes, they look fucked up. All night binge?"

"No…sleepless night." She yawned.

"Bad dreams?"

"Bad bed."

John pulled the pan off the stove and separated them in two plates, giving one to Amy who seemed to just pick at her food.

"Want to talk, Monkey?" John asked as he took a bite.

"About?"

"You seem a little fidgety. Last night you missed a clean shot and hit that white bitch in the rump. That's not like you."

"I lost my footing, it was wet last night."

"You look a little pale…"

Amy turned her head, "I'm tired, that's all. I promised Chris I would watch the shop this afternoon while he and Trish go to court…"

John touched her arm, "I'm just checking with you, Monkey."

"I'm fine, but I promise that I'll take a nap before we go out tonight so I'll be on the ball. I really want to bag that puppy tonight." Amy got up from her chair.

"We haven't seen him for two weeks and we've out all over that area for the last two weeks. You almost killed his honey last night…too bad, it would have been a beautiful shot!"

123

It was another hot day as Amy sat glued to the computer monitor, she was scanning through AIDs research sights. Since the only virus that she could think of that would be transmitted through body fluids are most STDs, but AIDs had the most common attributes to the werewolf virus, at least that what Trish said. If the werewolf virus was really a virus and it was passed through the saliva and blood, then it could be passed through… Amy took another breath and calmed herself. She didn't feel the need to tear her family apart with her teeth, and there was no hair growing where there shouldn't be…at least that was some of the side affects listed on a few websites.

As she was reading into the gene therapy treatments in research, the front door opened without a sound. She didn't hear the foot steps that walked her way, but she jumped when she heard the thud of heavy glass against the table. She looked at the desk and saw the ice cold beer that sat alone in front of her. Amy looked and gazed at the biker, he smiled gently at her.

"I though you might need a beer." He grinned.

"Wow…what do I owe this visit for?" She grinned back sarcastically.

"Well, since you saw mine, I might come here and see yours. Nice place…very…office like." 'Taker said as he looked around.

Amy grabbed the beer and leaned back on the office chair, "There's really nothing to look at."

"Oh I don't know…" He started to look at some of the pictures that hung on the wall, "Is that you on the tank?"

She got from her seat and stood beside as they looked over the pictures.

"That's me and Chris before I got shipped to Iraq." She pointed to one of the pictures.

"You look great in uniform."

Amy blushed a little…what was that smell? There was a new smell in the air, she couldn't identify it. She didn't recognize it, but it did smell very good to her…

"What did you do in the service? I mean…did they actually send you out on missions?"

"Yeah, sometimes it was a little hairy, but we always made it home ok." That smell was getting stronger, where was it coming from?

She leaned a little closer to him and quietly took a whiff, the scent was strong and she could tell it was him. It wasn't a body ordure smell…it was more sweet and aromatic…and made her feel a little light headed. She leaned a little ways backwards and took a look at him. He was wearing tight jeans that seem to show off his hard behind. The black tank top and its low cut relieved his strong back and his well defined chest….his arms were…

"Where did you go?" He asked.

Amy was thankful he wasn't looking at her right now, she could feel her cheeks blushing. "I was shipped to Iraq for six months then shipped to Switzerland for a year of intense training, then…all over the world actually."

He turned and smiled at her, Amy grinned shyly, "Man, the farthest place I've ever been was Canada. I never left this rock."

"Oh…I loved Canada when I was there! I was stationed in Newfoundland for three months…I ate lobster and crab everyday and I never got sick of it. And British Columbia, that was such a beautiful province…"

"Would you move there given the chance?" His voice was like honey to her, she was lost in his soft dark eyes.

"I've thought about buying a few acres near the Rockey Mountains in B.C., get a little cabin made in a secluded area, have a few chickens, a little garden…"

"I never would have figured that you were a farm girl at heart."

She smiled, "I was a farm girl before I became a soldier. When I retire, I want to go back to my roots."

"That's not a bad idea, what made you join the army?" He moved a little closer, she slowly inhaled his sent and began to feel a strange but enjoyable sensation with her.

She gave her head a shake, "I think you better go before Chris and the others get back. I don't want to start a turf war or something."

Taker Chuckled, "A turf war? Where did you get that idea?"

"I kind of got the feeling that you and your guys and my guys are a little hostile towards each other…"

"Oh...that... Let's just say that we stay in each other's territories."

"So then…why are you here?"

He turned to face her, his smell was so strong…and alluring.

"Would you be offended if I told you that I liked your balls?"

"What?" She looked at him confused and came out of her daze, "You like my balls?"

"Yeah, you got balls to walk into that bar and demand a beer. I like that." His smile softened her.

"Oh…I guess then I wouldn't be offended then. Thank you." She felt a little sheepish.

"Well, I'll see you around, enjoy the beer." He stroked the bottom of her chin, his smell still lingered in the air as he left.

Amy sat back down at the desk and took a big drink from the beer, she wiped her forehead with the side of the cold bottle. She could add heightened smell to her list, it wasn't looking good.

123

John yawned as he sat silently in the passenger seat inside the Hummer, Amy sat in the driver's seat and was rubbing her head. They had been waiting almost half the night until the patrol had made their rounds of the south woods, Chris, Dave and Ray were out tonight.

They had often used a great method of luring a werewolf out into the open. It began years ago, when Chris and Eddie founded the office, they would convince poor Ray to dress all in hunter camouflage and make it appear as if he was going into their territory to poach. With the years of experience in hunting werewolves, the partners had leaned a lot about their habits, and the wolves hated poachers. When hunters and poachers enter the forest, the wolves saw them as competition, and they always got rid of the opposition. When Ray would enter the forest, there would be four others in true camouflage with their scents masked and their night vision goggles. The wolf was an easy target when it got close to Ray, but it never had a change to get at him. The group had perfected the ambush. As long as the wild dogs couldn't smell or hear the human shadows in the forest, they didn't know they were there.

Amy began to rub her eyes, John touched her face gently, "Eyes hurt?"

"Yeah, they've been itching all day, I think it might be allergies."

:I don't remember you having them." He took a quick look outside.

"Your body's inner works change around every seven years. You could be allergic to peanuts one year and be lactose intolerant the next year." She moved her head away from him.

John sat back in his seat and looked back out into the darkness. There as no moon out, the woods seemed a little too quite.

"You think the guys are ok?" Amy asked after a moment of silence.

"We didn't hear any gunfire and they never called us on the radio yet. They're fine."

"I haven't really spent that much time with Chris since we got here. I was kind of hoping that he might want to go up north on a vacation but he turned me down."

"He wants that black fur ball, Amy. He vowed that he wouldn't stop hunting that beast until it was dead."

Amy looked out her window, her eyes were killing her and the small dash board light was bothering her so bad.

"I'm going to get some fresh air, this waiting is killing me." She announced as she hopped out of the truck.

"Don't forget your side arm." John reminded her.

She quietly closed the truck door and looked around, she blinked her eyes a few times and looked around again. She could see much of the underbrush and the tree branches, the amount of detail that she was able to recognize began to scare her. She could feel her heart beating quickly, the sound was much louder than she had remembered it. Was her mind just playing tricks on her, or had she really succumbed to a dark fate? There was only one thing she knew for certain, she could see in the dark as clearly as day, except for the lack of most colors.

Her nose caught a smell, it was similar to Taker's, but it was definitely different. Amy licked her finger and held it in the air, her eyes turned to the direction the wind was blowing from. Her body stood still as stone as she spotted the movement in the shadows, there was a wolf behind the bushes thirty feet across the road.

Amy could see the blue eyes glowing back at her, it was the white female. She immediately pulled out her .357 Magnum, as the same time she heard John shout from inside the truck as the vehicle was almost tipped over onto Amy. She was able to leap out of the way and rolled onto her back as the white female made her attack.

The bitch didn't get to hit first, Amy foot rammed into her face and knocked the wolf over. The soldier flipped her body back on her feet and turned to face the animal as the beast grew into its were-form. The creature roared as she charged towards Amy, but the soldier was not about to let this bitch escape again.

Just as the beast was about to slash, Amy moved to the side and rammed her arm across the creature's chest, knocking the wind out of her lungs. The animal fell just as Amy heard John yelled again, gun fire roared around as Amy turned to the truck. Her new hummer was on its side as the passenger window was blown out, there was a larger werewolf in were-form trying to reach in and get John out. The beast dented the sides of her truck's quarter panels and tore at the door with her the massive claws, there was a burning anger growing inside Amy as a growl began to leave her throat. The Hummer a gift from the Government for services rendered, services that were kept in the highest confidentiality, and she loved her little tank.

Amy raced at the beast who had almost reached John as he defended himself with his blade, shooting inside the vehicle had almost destroyed his hearing and he didn't want to risk it again…if he lived.

The soldier grabbed the beast by her tail and pulled with all her might, the animal was caught by surprise and turned to face her attacker. Amy slammed her fist in the animal's muzzle, knocking the animal on the ground.

"That's my fucken truck you flea bitten bitch!" Amy yelled as she kicked the fallen wolfen in the stomach, the beast was lifted a few feet from the ground and fell fast. Amy stomped hard on the creature's back, her face was curled in a snarl as she heard the ribs crack. She moved away from the wounded animal and turned to the truck.

"John? Are you OK?" She called.

She was relieved when she was his head poke out of the window and looked at her puzzled.

"Did you say something?" he yelled.

Amy went to look back at the beast behind but she was gone, she sniffed the air, the two scents were gone.

_It's clear John,_ she signed to him, _how's the ears?_

"Oh…I'm sure my hearing will come back, remember Holland?"

Amy took a look at her truck, too bad werewolf damage wasn't covered under the insurance.

123

David ran down the stairs and grabbed his coat from the banister, "Why isn't she coming out with us?"

"Because she's tired and just wants to relax at home." Replied Chris as he pulled his hooded sweated over his head.

"She'll miss a good party. Mayor Vince McMahon always gives the best parties!" Said Bobby as he opened the door, "Ray's going to meet us there?"

"Yeah, he's got to find a baby sitter." Chris grabbed his cell phone, John gave him a stern look.

"You said no hunting tonight, we party tonight. It's been two months since we let loose and if Trish calls, it better be to party with us. Leave the phone here." John declared.

"Fine." He put the phone back on the count, then turned to look up the stairs, "Amy, we're going…"

"Yeah, have a good time!" they heard from behind the bathroom door.

Amy was stretched out in the bath tub, covered with bubbles, she loved her bubbles. She just starred at the ceiling, wondering what she was going to do. She was sixteen and wanted to help Chris with his fight against the ones who destroyed their family, it was then that her brother had a very serious talk with her. He had made her promise that if either one of them world get infected, the other was to free them. It was the only way to make her understand the risks she was going to take, it never dawned on her that she would become infected. There was no known cure for the virus, except anything silver in the head or the heart of the wild beast.

After an hour of feeling sorry for herself, she got out of the tub and wrapped herself in her woolly housecoat. The hall air was a little chilly as she made her way to the living room, while the guys were gone, she was going to watch some TV for a few hours and then hit the bed. Last night's realisation left her feeling cold, she had to tell Chris before she goes mad and tried to kill him or worse, infect him too. Even if it meant she would have to join their parents in the after life.

As Amy flicked through the channels, she wondered if zombies had this problem. True there were some few cases of vampires…a few mummies here and there…at least they liked to stay hidden and not bother with the humans that often. The worst was the werewolves, they seemed to be all over the world. The vampires like to stay in Transylvania and most of Russia, Mummies stayed in Egypt, but every continent had werewolves.

Amy rubbed her eyes and she started to fall asleep on the couch, but she suddenly became alert when she heard the sound. It sounded like a low short bark…not threatening…but calling…

She stood up and looked around the room, there was nothing there. She sat back down, it could have been from next door, the neighbour was known for babysitting a friend's golden retriever once in a while. She laid back down and tried to watch what ever was playing.

She heard it again, a little louder…_come…_

Her heart began to speed up, she flesh began to feel tight and her breathing was laboured. Amy looked around the room in a panic, she thought she had time before the change. she fell on the hard wood floor, she was able to stand on her hands and knees, her head was spinning out of control…

…_come…_

She could smell him…the heavy sent of male crept into the cracks of the house, it pulled her towards the open patio doors. She moved her shaking body away from the screen, his eyes glowed back at her.

"You…" She whispered, she couldn't stand up, her body was being attacked from the inside, "…you son of a fucken bitch…."

She looked around the room, even though everyone had been properly trained in the correct storage of firearms inside the home, she hoped that one of the guys had forgotten to lock his side arm away. She could not see anything.

She could crawl, but not far. She knew she wouldn't make it to her bedroom and get her own handgun in time…she could feel the change taking form. A black claw ripped a gaping hole into the screen door, the large back male walked calmly inside and stopping only a few feet away from the ill fated woman. She looked up at him, there was so much hatred and rage inside her now feral eyes.

"…I'll…get you…" She whispered as she fainted.

The wolf laid down in fronted her and waited, he watched in silence as the still woman began to physically transform. Her hands changed into white paws, the top of her head and back were covered in thick brown fur. From her face just above her muzzle, down her neck and over her bell, to the tip of her tail was a creamy white. Her eyes were lined with black, and her long lashed flicked as she slept.

The male got up from his spot and began to lick her muzzle, she slowly opened her eyes and looked around in confusement. He helped her out of the unfamiliar house coat, he nuzzled her neck to comfort the frightened newly born creature. He nudged onto her feet and led her quietly out the ripped door and out the back yard. She followed him quietly as he chose their root carefully. The suburbs were built close to the woods, they had to evade any humans that were our this late. The people that were out did not see them, the wolves moved like shadows as they reached the trees.

The wolves ran into the forest, yipping and barking at each other. The male ran and the female was at his side, her eyes filled with glee as they raced into the night…

123

The keys jingles as the front door opened slowly with only a little creak to announce the boy's arrival home. Dave, Chris, and John tip toed into the house, it was well past four in the morning and they didn't want to wake Amy up. They had guessed that she wasn't herself, and the lack of sleep didn't help, she couldn't get a shot to hit in the last week. The red eyes, the cries from her room at night, where they fears from her childhood nightmares that have now come back to haunt her? She was just a child when they first discovered the evil and terrifying creatures. Or had there been something else?

Chris turned to John, "How was Amy when she served with you?"

John thought for a moment, "Fine, except for her ability to get into trouble, she could sleep like the dead curled up on a rock, that has to be a talent."

"I found her once when she was nine, passed out on some steel riffle boxes, didn't know how she could sleep like that."

"Chris? Would it bother you if I asked Monkey out?"

Chris looked at him strangely, "It wouldn't bother me, but I have to ask you…why do you call Amy monkey?"

John chuckled, "She seemed to get into a lot trouble, like Curious George, that little carton monkey. I didn't think she would take it if I called her George, I thought that Monkey sounded a lot better anyways and she is such an awesome mechanic too. Monkey just seemed to fit her."

"She always talked well about you, I can tell that she likes you too."

John smiled, "Really?"

"Yeah, she would write me letters and she always mentioned you, it the way she mentioned you, why do you think I let you join us after you finished your tour?"

"But why didn't she do anything about it in the army?"

"Because you both were on missions and she didn't want anything to jeopardize any missions. You know how anal she is about getting the job done and not let anything get in her way."

"So, you wouldn't mind if we started dating?"

"You both have my blessings. I think the two of you would make a great couple, a good relationship starts with a good friendship."

"Hey guys…" They heard Dave call out from the living room, "I think you should come in here."

The two entered the living room and starred at Dave as he held up the house coat.

"What's that?" Asked John.

"Amy's housecoat." Said Chris, "So?"

Dave pointed to the patio doors, the tears were quite obvious.

Panic fell into their hearts as they began to look around. John's first thought was to go up into Amy's room and check on her. He definitely noticed the strange happenings around her and hoped that it was all in his head. As he opened the door and turned on the lights, his heart sank as there was no Amy sleeping on the unmade bed.

"We have paw prints in the back yard!" John heard Dave yell from downstairs.

He ran down and joined the other two hunters after they concluded their search.

"I'm calling Trish, we need to group up." Announced Chris, "I recognized those prints…the large ones are from that black basterd, the smaller ones must be from his mate, that white bitch. They came here and took Amy."

John ran outside to see the prints himself, as he studies them, he found a few things wrong with their story. But they were right about one thing, Amy was gone.

As he walked back into the house, Dave was on the phone rounding up their crew as Chris paced around the living room, still holding his sister's robes.

"Chris, there's no drag marks." Said John.

"What do you mean?"

"If the two of them came in here to get Amy, there would have been blood all over the house. We both know that your sister is quite capable to defend herself with anything, we would have found at least one wolf body here. There's no blood, there's no drag marks…and the small paws only lead one way…out the back."

"What are you saying John."

"I don't think you want to hear it." John replied as a tear fell from his blue eye.

123

The noises woke her up from her troubles sleep, Amy was so sore as she rolled over to take a better position. She pulled a blanket close to her and sighed a little…the noises outside were getting louder at points. She didn't remember if any of Chris's neighbours had kids, she never remembered hearing them in her room…

The woman found herself naked under the covers, she sat up on the hard mattress on the floor of a cluttered and dirty bedroom. The bed itself was just piled with old blankets and rags, there were piled of clothing in one corner, there was empty food containers in another. The walls looked as if they had seen better days. The wallpaper on the walls were drooping down, there was no care to this place.

Amy cautiously rose up and looked around, his sent was so strong in the room, this must bee where he sleeps. She spotted the black jeans and tank top laid on an old ratty chair that had lost most of it's blue paint, they did look worn but they had been taken care of. When she slipped them on, she noticed that the woman who wore the jeans before was a little smaller than her, the jeans just barely fit. She was never a woman who walked around without undergarments, Amy never liked the feeling of her girls being free. She wasn't a large breasted woman, heavy training and body building put a limit to her size, just a handful John would say was perfect. She may never see him again, tell him what she really felt for him.

She didn't have to guess where she was, the growling and yips that were heard with the children pretty much told her who she was with. She was not happy. She heard light steps walking towards the bedroom door. Amy stood motionless, ready to meet the black wolf in human form, she was going to make him pay for what he did to her.

The door opened and she stood still in shock at the sight of her captor.

"Morning sweetheart, hope you slept good?" Taker stood at the door holding a white food container towards her, "I hope you like chicken burgers…"

"YOU!!!" She shouted as she rammed her foot into his stomach, knocking the wind out of him and dropping the luke-warm burger on the floor.

"I'M GOING TO RIP YOU LIMB FROM FUCKEN LIMB!" She screamed as she pounced onto his fallen body and began driving shots to his head with her fists.

"Back off bitch!" He shouted back as he pushed her off with all his might, Amy landed hard against the wall of the kitchen.

She stood right back on her feet, the living room and kitchen was in no better shape than the bedroom. She walked towards him, her eyes filled with rage. She swung twice at him, the wolfen moved his body to reflect the hits, but didn't count on the side kick she was setting him up for. Amy kicked him with everything she had, she didn't count him being knocked clear through the front door and onto the rotting wooden deck.

Amy walked out and stood in the door way. As she looked around, her hope sank as she spotted the people that stood in the middle of a yard, surrounded by little trailer homes, bikes, and a few trucks.

Her legs gave under her and she fell as Taker took out her leg as he got up, "I will put you in your place bitch!"

"Bitch this fucker!" Amy shouted back as she jabbed her foot hard into his groin.

Taker's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he fell to his knees, holding his damaged package. Amy didn't hesitate and punch/knee his head, causing him to roll down the flight of stairs to the dirt ground. Amy jumped off the deck and landed when Taker was trying to get back up.

The crowd of bikers, woman, and children, some in pup form, stood attentively in a large circle around the combatants, they didn't seem to want to get involved.

She watched as Taker slowly got up onto his full height, he was definitely almost seven feet tall, Amy's five feet nine inches didn't come close. He charged her and began to throw his own punches, Amy moved her body in a graceful dance, missing his shots. As he threw a punch a little too high, she took the opening and slammed two of her own hits into his sides were his kidneys would be located. As she was about slam another hit in, taker smacked his head against hers. Amy fell hard on the ground, he leaped on top of her and pushed her body on the ground and pined her. She began to struggle but Taker had pulled out his own hand gun and pointed the barrel at her head.

"Stop it or I'll plug you! They're not silver shells, but it'll hurt like a bitch, and you'll wake up in a compromising position." His eyes told her that he wasn't bluffing.

She became still, he got up from her and waited until was on her feet, still pointing the weapon at her. She glared at him, _her_ eyes told _him_ that this wasn't finished by far.

"Come on, let's go back inside the house and we can talk." He was trying to calm her, but the look she had as she walked past him showed nothing but hatred and rage.

She stopped in the living room, the room was a disaster, the smell was putrid the counter in the little kitchen was piled so high with garbage that it almost made her vomit, having sensitive smell is not a blessing.

Take sat on the raggedy couch, "I know you have a lot of question…"

"No I don't. I just want to kill you." She replied in a cold tone.

"I understand that you're upset…"

Her growl stopped him, "You fucken low life piece of garbage! You fucken rapped me! I was a virgin! And you didn't just rape me…you did it as the one thing I despise the most in this world!"

"I was going to kill you that night!" He shouted as he stood up, "That was the plan that night, to keep the others occupied until I took you out."

She moved closer to him, "You should have killed me, because that's what you condemned me to when you rapped me as a savage animal…and that's what you are…"

The anger inside of his human form began to build inside, "I would advise you to calm down before you make me do something I might regret…"

"Your kind is nothing but diseased infected mongrels that should have been wiped out!"

"Amy…" She was pushing him.

"They'll come for me, and when they find you here, they'll slaughter your little pack of misbegotten…"

Taker couldn't hold it, he slapped her hard across her face, causing her to loose her balance and fall on the old worn wooden floor. She looked back at him and licked the cut on her bottom lip, her eyes still defiant.

Without saying a word, he stormed out through the broken door and almost ran down the stairs. He notice his brother Kane working on his bike in front of his trailer as his mate, Lita was hanging some wet clothes on a make shift clothes line as their little one, Cody was playing quietly in his wooden sand box.

Kane looked up and saw the anger in his brother's face, "I take it that you're not getting laid tonight?"

Taker pulled a cold beer out of the old cooler and took a big swig, "I hit her."

Kane starred back in disbelief, "You? You hit a female? MY casa-fucken-nova brother, that all the bitches want, hit a female. That's something Hunter wouldn't think twice about doing, but you? Man…if mom was here, she's beat you to an inch of you life."

"She pissed me off." He growled, "I didn't want to, but she pissed me to the point where I just reached out and hit her. I have no control around her!"

"Are you sure you really want her?" Kane asked.

Taker sat down on the bench seat near Kane, "I thought she was just amazing when she walked into the bar. She was so…"

"Dominate." Kane guessed.

"Yeah…she just oozed it…her smell…the way she walked…I really thought that she could be…"

"Ah but yet, you had planed to kill her for what Chris had done to Molly."

Taker growled at him, the mention of the torture his beloved mate had gone through before the humans killed her. She wasn't a hunter…darling Molly was a caregiver. She gentle, sweet, and so kind. She would stay back at the den and be with the cubs when the pack hunted…it was an accident that she was out that night, looking for a plant to make a cure of a common illness for one of the cubs…the hunter spotted her and killed her...

"I didn't mean to bring her up, Marcus…but that woman is not her. I loved Molly! I owe her for saving Cody life when he was born. Poor Lita had a hard time with it, this was for her! I remember the plan…we get the main group while you took care of Chris' little sister. This is supposed to be vengeance! Why did you fuck her? What happened?"

"I don't know…I had her pined, I was going to rip her throat open…but I didn't. I wanted her…I just wanted her so bad."

"No control, hun?"

"None whatsoever that night."

"You should have stayed with Sara." Kane chuckled.

"I don't want Sara as my mate, I never did!"

"Then why were you fucking her all the time?"

Taker looked at him, "Because I still have needs and her mate was killed. And when she comes into her heat, I always wear a condom…don't want to get her pregnant. No…not her."

"But she has three cute girls…she can pop them out like nothing."

"No thanks. I never really felt anything for Sara except a friendship."

"But she is the current Alpha female, she took it when Molly died and she's held it this long."

"Yeah, but that bitch in there can take Sara and throw her around like a rag doll…I just hope that she would just calm down. If I could just show her that it's not the end of her life, but a new one!"

"To her it is." Kane grinned, "Remember? You killed her brother's best friend, don't forget the rape…and you are still going to kill him too…right?"

"Oh yeah…I'm going to do to him what he did to Molly. I might show some mercy…"

"How do you think she's going to feel when she finds out?"

"I didn't think of that."

"I guess killing her brother would put a damper on your courtship, wouldn't it? And when Sara finds out! Oh man! Are you going to get it!"

"She was so pissed when she smelled Amy's sent all over me…she cut me deep to the bone! I think she secretly sharpens her claws."

"So, my not too wise Leader of our small band, what are you going to do now? There's a couch in the trailer if you need it, in case you just want to hand Pappy's house to her."

"Oh no! I am going to sleep in my own house weather she likes it or not! She is here to stay and that's that! I am the leader, she is now part of our pack, my word is law!"

"Nice speech, bro, but you better hurry and tell her that…it looks like she's throwing all your stuff out."

Taker turned as saw her throw out garbage bags out the broken front door and over the balcony. She saw him and lifted her middle finger towards him with a hateful expression on her face.

"That fucken bitch!" He shouted as he ran into his home and found that she was pilling the garbage and debris from around the house.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"What the fuck does it look like, Asshole? I'm cleaning this pigsty." She turned and gave him an evil glare, "Since I'm stuck here, I'm going to make this at least hospitable."

"What the hell was wrong with it before?" It never bothered him.

"There's no running water, the power's out, and you have no cleaning supplies…" She threw a heavy bag of garbage at him, "You can take that out."

He looked at her a little confused, "So…you're not going to try to escape?"

"Where the hell am I going to go? You fucked me up royally! The only people who I would go to would shoot me and that's what I expect from them! I'm stuck here weather I like it or not! Don't think that I'm going to make it easy for you. I put two and two together! You are never going to touch me again and I will never whelp your puppies, just the though makes me sick."

Taker tried not to take it to heart but laughed instead, "I guess you don't know about going into heat then?"

"What?"

He gave her a serious look, "When you go into heat, the only thing on your brain is getting fucked. And when you do go into your first heat, you'll beg me to fuck you all night and all day long."

Amy thought for a moment, then grinned, "Then I'll just have to make you pay for it while I still have my human brain. Sleep with one eye open, fuck head."

Taker sighed, he was starting to think this wasn't a good idea…but he wasn't really thinking when this all started. Why did he jump her? Why didn't he just do what he indented to so in the first place? There was something inside of her that screamed Molly…he had seen it once….but now all he saw was an angry young wolfen, given the chance she would turn him rip his throat open. Could he actually tame her? Or will he have to dominate her? Only time would tell.

_**To be continued…**_


	3. Family

**DISCLAIMER: I, of course, do not own any of the registered trademark characters of the licensed WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment). They are being used without permission but I make no profit from these stories. These are just use for enjoyment (ect and ect….). BUT!!! AMY is MINE!!!!!! ALL MINE!!!!! She cannot be used without permission. Also, there will be lots explicit sex scenes (some strange ones too) and foul language. Sorry but it seems to just go with the plot. I hope you guys are enjoying it. Oh yeah…there's violence.**

**Wolf Bite**

**Part 3:**

**Family**

Amy spent a few days since she had come to this place alone inside the log home cleaning and at least trying to make it a home for herself, at least until she knew what she was going to do to get herself out of this mess. She had cleaned the walls and washed the floors, there was so much years of neglect, the house would have been beautiful when it was new. There were three bedrooms and one large bathroom, she could tell that the house was equipped with pluming and electricity at one time, but nothing worked anymore.

There was a basement were there was an old hand crank washing machine, rollers for ringing out the clothes were cracked and dysfunctional. At least she was thankful that there was a large creak near their little compound, the machine used a lot of water.

At least he wasn't around to bother her, Taker had indeed gotten everything she demanded to clean the place up. But what she like the most was he was gone when she woke up in the morning and would come back late in the evening. They had now spent three days in the house together, with only a few words said between them.

The first night was awkward, he had followed her into the bedroom but was thrown out, she growled in rage and threw some blankets at him before slamming the door closed. He found the couch a little too short for his long status, he would change into a wolf and curl up on the couch for the night. He knew it was too soon to push her, she was an aggressive person to begin with, the wolf within made it worst. She seemed a little on the ok side when he gave her the dog tags he had found out in the yard, she must have lost when he brought her here.

Today, Amy decided that she was actually go out and explore this little place…and meet the others…she wasn't looking forward to that part. As she stepped out, she looked carefully around. There was a chain link fence all around the perimeter with only one entrance, that she could tell was new. To her fears, the area looked like what the inside of this house did before she cleaned, there were ten little trailers all around, their shingles almost falling off and curled back, the siding falling off, the metal Junkers that just sat on their flat tires and looked as rusted as the Titanic. There were debris scattered all around, it seemed that there people didn't care how they lived. At least real wolves were much more cleaner than this.

There was a small man door in the fence, about twenty feet away for the creak, the door was left wide open and she could see the trail lead to the edge of the water. As she looked up, she noticed that there seemed to be a trail going past the river and up the little mountain that the village was nestled in its valley. She lost the trail and looked a little higher, there was something above that caught her attention, a little rusted tin building that just peeked out from the trees bout forty feet up. She made a mental note and moved her head to look around the encampment.

She counted at lest around thirty wolfen lived here as she walked around, that was including the children. There were more males than females, there were only eleven children. Counting from their scents, from six mated pairs.

Most of the wolfen didn't bother with her, they basically ignored her she walked around, examining her surroundings and familiarizing herself with their scents. She came to the last trailer before coming to her current dwellings in a full circle, A young woman with short curly blond hair and big brown eyes smiled at her as two young children played in her sight.

"Hi," Her face was so gentle, "You must be Amy, and it's nice to see you out."

Amy moved closer to her, "Yeah well…I was going crazy in there."

"I'm Torrie," She smiled, "This is Jacob, he's six, and my Bell, she's three."

The children just played on the ground quietly as Amy took a set next to Torrie on her small porch steps.

"How long have you guys lived here?" Amy asked.

"We moved here last year from up north. This is my first time here." She replied.

"You're from another pack?"

"No, my mate infected me when I was seventeen. That's him over there, Hunter." She pointed near the large garage that stood beside the log house.

The man wasn't as tall as Taker, but he must have been just as wide, with a huge nose almost covering his face and long dirty blond hair. He was talking with Taker and two other men, one Amy recognized as his brother Kane.

"You were human?"

"Yeah, I met Hunter when I was out at a party, drinking a little too much. I thought he was cute. Next thing I know I can turn into a wolf. I scared the crap right out of my parents. Marcus found me and forced Hunter take responsibility. I've been with them seven years now."

"Which one is Marcus?" Amy asked as she looked around.

"Him," Torrie pointed to Taker, "Your mate."

"I don't fucken think so!" Amy growled, "I'm going to kill that son of a bitch first chance I get."

"Oh Amy, don't do that! Marcus has been so nice to me when I came to them. He's the one that keeps Hunter from hurting me and makes sure that the pack eats everyday. He really is a sweetheart. All the girls like him and all the guys get along with him, I'm sure that once you give him a chance, you'll see he's not that bad."

"Not that bad? Torrie, I don't know what they told you how I got infected. He raped me and let me go to change while I hunted your kind. I spent two weeks wondering if I was going to wake up one morning and decided to eat my family."

"That doesn't sound like Marcus. He can have his pick of any female here and they're all pure bloods, why would he rape you?"

"Pure bloods?"

Torrie looked onto her children, "Yeah, pure bloods. You and I are the only ones here that were human. Everyone else here can trace their wolfen line right back to the first werewolf born in the beginning of time."

"What about your children? What are they?"

"Marcus said that their part of the pack, just like I am, and now you."

"I already have a pack, and they're probably freaking out right now, worried sick and a finger on the trigger."

Torrie looked back into the yard, "We better go inside, it looks like Sara is on the rampage again."

Amy lifter her head and looked out in front. There was a woman with long wavy blond hair dressed in a white Deadman Inc T-Shirt and blue jeans, the look on her face showed that the woman was on a mission. She wasn't alone, there was another woman with her, the redhead from the bar, Lita, and a rather tall and manly built…woman?

"Is that a woman?" Amy asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, that's Chyna, Pac's mate."

Amy recognized the scents, the blond one was the white bitch that seemed to be going after her in the last week and the giant was the one who totalled her hummer.

Amy jumped off the steps and started to walk towards them, Torrie called her children to her and gazed at the crazed she-wolf.

"Amy! Don't! Sara's really pissed right now!"

Amy gave back a grin, "I don't care about her, that big bitch behind her owes me a new hummer!"

Amy kept her head high as she stopped a few feet way from the little power group. Sarah did have a look about her, but she didn't care for her.

"So, you're the new bitch in the yard, "Sara sniped, "You're on my turf."

"And what turf would that be?" Amy asked sarcastically.

"You're fucking my mate." She growled.

"Let's make one think clear, you can have him, all of him! He's yours honey, just keep him on a leash and away from me."

Sara snarled, "I'm not going to let you talk about him like he's some dog, you bitch…"

"I'm getting tired of that word." Amy snarled back and slammed her fist right across Sara's jaw.

Before Sara could react, Amy grabbed her by the hair and pulled her head into Amy's knee. The other two women stood back as the fight was on, the commotion had attracted the males as they began to watch.

It wasn't much of a fight, it was apparent that even though Sara could brawl with the rest of them, Amy was much better at it. One would think that you wouldn't mess with an ex-marine, and a wolfen at that!

Sara didn't care, she sung out towards her opponent, but Amy grabbed her arm and using the woman's own momentum, she twisted the arm and Sara's body followed and hit hard on the ground on her back. Amy shoved her foot onto Sara's neck, the fallen female starred back at her with rage.

"Now, are we going to continue this little scrap or do I have to kill you. I'm new here, I don't know the rules." Smiled Amy.

"We're not finished yet…" Sara tried to say but Amy applied more pressure.

"Listen, Sara is it? I don't want to be here, you don't want me here, I don't want Taker, you don't want me to have Taker. Do you see a pattern here? Cause I do. Now, I'm going to let you up, you get into my face again and I will kill you."

Amy released her and began to walk back to where Torrie was standing with her children close to her.

"Can you believe this shit? What is up with these people?" Amy asked as she sat back down on Torrie's stairs.

"Amy…do you know what you just did?" Torrie questioned as she joined her new friend.

"What?"

"You dominated the Alfa female, you beat her, do you know what that makes you?"

Amy thought for a moment, "Tough?"

Torrie smiled, "You're the new Alfa!"

Amy placed her head in her hands, "No…not this…"

"It's perfect! Now she won't be walking around here with her tail in the air and picking on the other females..."

Amy sighed, "I didn't want this."

123

Taker was woken from his sleep as the front door banged open, he turned his wolf head and saw his brother walk into the house.

"So, she's got you in the dog house and on the couch. You're doing really good with her, Mark." Kane said with a grin.

Marcus got up from the couch stretched his wolf body, then transformed back into his human self.

"Every time I get near the bedroom door, she growls something fierce." Taker grabbed a bottle of water out of the cooler inside the house, "I can't even talk with her without the teeth showing."

"Well, you can wait till she goes into heat, then you can do all the talking you want without her trying to tear into you."

"I doubt that we would be doing much talking."

"At least not right now. I've come to tell you that Lita smelled her sent coming from the hill side. I thought you should know that." Kane said.

"I guess she's out for a walk, do you think she'll attempt to run?"

"Naw, I just took a whiff and she's still up here. I don't think she's going anywhere, at least not after she kills you." Kane grinned again.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

Kane thought for a moment, "Yeah, I am enjoying this. Growing up, I hated watching all the young females flock around you, man…even now they flock to your call. And now you got it bad for one that hates you. Now, that's irony!'

"You're right, I can't get her out of my mind, but Kane, what can I do to get her to stop looking at the wolf and see the man?"

"I don't know, I've never dealt with a human female before. Just give me my Lita and call me happy. Hey, maybe take this opportunity to go talk with her, at least you'll be on neutral territory. Your smell is all over this yard, maybe that's why she's hanging out up there?"

"You're right, maybe I can get somewhere with her…what's the worst that can happen?"

"She could be setting a trap for you up there." Kane said as he left.

Marcus transformed into his wolfen and ran out, it didn't take him long to find her sent on the other side of the creak. He trotted silently and remembered where this almost lost path lead. He flowed it up into a small clearing where a small tin shed was standing by the enlarged creak.

It had been years since he had come here, he was just a pup who hardly left his mother's side when the pack moved. His father would come up here to check on the hydro generator that fed the power to the homes below. It was thirty years since it had been used, the boys couldn't get it working when they got back here.

Taker lifter his head up and sniffed around, her sent was strong but he couldn't see her, but he heard her. A piece of tubing was thrown out of the open door of the little tin shed, Taker took a few more steps and peered inside and saw Amy covered almost head to toe in grease with rusted parts and tools scattered all offer the shed floor. She didn't noticed him, she was too busy trying to pull another part of the rusted machine.

Taker leaned his head against the door frame, he could watch her for hours as she worked and toiled with her project, at least now she had found something to do and it seemed that she was enjoying it. She looked calm, not angered, relaxed, not flighty. It seamed that at the moment, he began to think that she really was a pretty girl, her long brown hair that was cut in layers, giving her that wild look about her when her hair was loose. Her hazel eyes were alert and always pondering. She was a stunning creature in and out of wolf form.

"Are you just going to stare at me and creep me out or are you actually going to do something productive? By the way, your tool selection sucks. " She said, her eyes had not left the generator.

Marcus changed, "I don't think that I'm dressed to help."

Amy took a quick look, "Aw man…can't you find some pants or something?"

He wasn't going to start with her, "We never were able to get it working when we got here, it hasn't ran in over thirty years."

"I kind of guessed that." She pulled another pipe and looked though the ends, "Still in good shape, have to keep that one."

"Did they teach you that in the army?"

She gave him a warning glare, "Yeah, we learned to fix anything anywhere. You never know when it would come in handy."

They were actually talking, "Can you get it running?"

"Oh yeah, she's not done yet. The propeller that the rushing water pushes to run the generator is still in good shape, I can get most of the parts off one of the trucks in the yard and jimmy it to it…Hopefully I can get a shower tonight, I hate washing in the river."

"It's not that bad, unless it's in winter." He chucked, she gave him a dirty look.

He took a breath, at least he was trying, "We really need to talk, maybe get something out in the open…"

"What could possibly say that would not make me want to kill you?"

"Can't we just talk without you freaking?"

"Hey, you're the one who started it. If you would have killed me instead of getting your jollies off, then we wouldn't be in this mess!"

Taker growled, "I can still kill you…"

"Then do it!" She screamed, "What are you waiting for?"

Taker turned back into his wolf form without another word and trotted back down the hill, Amy threw the pipe in her hand out the door and began to cry. When will this nightmare end?

123

"Life here isn't all bad, Amy." Lita said as she, Torrie, and Amy sat in front of Lita's trailer.

"Speak for yourself Lita, you've been raised as a werewolf. I wasn't." The soldier replied.

"Don't look at it like that. Yeah, you got dealt a fucked hand in your eyes, but try to take this opportunity to see things from the prey's point of view.

Amy and Torrie looked at her confused, Lita sighed.

"Look, you went from being the werewolf hunter to being the werewolf, no matter how it happened. I'm just saying that maybe you should try to look at this through the eyes of your inner wolf…"

"I think she would like to kill the inner wolf." Voiced Torrie.

"Without killing me would be great." Added Amy.

"Alright, let's try a different approach. Amy, you get along with Torrie first shot, yeah she was just like you, I know. But! Kane and I are both purebloods and you get along with us. And I know that you've been here only a few weeks but I know that you've attached yourself to the cubs. I saw you playing with them the other day and you were enjoying it. And…to top it all off, you are now the Alpha female of this pack, that was such a good scrap. So you want to kill Taker for what he did to you, and yes we all know that you have the capabilities to do it. But, isn't there something inside of you that is wondering why he never killed you, but did what he did?"

"Maybe because I'm pregnant? Amy guessed.

"Nope, your not. We could smell it if you were." Grinned Lita as she took a drink of water from her glass, "We can only get pregnant when we go into heat."

"How often does that happen?" Asked Amy.

"About every month and a half to two months." Answered Torrie.

"Great, then I might be due soon…" Amy realized.

"And then all the males will be running around with their tongs hanging out of the mouths…'Torrie began.

"…and their dicks hanging out of their sheaves!" Lita giggled.

"And there's nothing I can do to stop it." Amy looked across the yard ands starred that the log house, "I'm so pissed that this has happened to me and I want him dead so much…he's the one who killed a good family friend. If my brother finds out that it's the same one who got me, poor Chris would loose it."

"When was this?" Asked Lita, Torrie became quiet.

"Three years ago, I think, in Montana." Amy replied, "My brother Chris had found Eddie ripped to shreds with his intestines hanging in a tree…"

Lita and Torrie gave each other a worried look, Amy starred at both of them.

"What? Where you guys there when it happened?"

"I was." Said Lita. I remember the little Hispanic human. And we both know why Taker killed him the way he did."

Amy looked back at Lita in anger, "What do you mean?"

"Amy, please try to think with a clear head when I tell you what happened. All you know is what your brother found in the woods, he doesn't know why it happened. Just promise me that you will listen to what I have to say."

"Fine."

Lita took a breath, it was so hard for her to relive the horror that her pack felt when it happened, "It stated with Molly."

"Who's Molly?"

"Taker's first mate." Voice Torrie.

"Molly was a beautiful woman with a huge heart. The wolfen couldn't hunt worth shit, but she could heal anything that ailed you. She had the softest hands and the sweetest voice when we would howl, she was also the cub caretaker when we were gone out to hunt. To tell you the truth, I don't think there was anyone better than Molly here. Mark loved her so much, they were planning to have cubs when she died."

"I don't think I really want to hear anymore…" Amy was beginning to feel sick to her stomach.

"This is where we walk in the other's paws for a mile." Lita tried to smile to comfort Amy before going on, "One night, Torrie's little one was sick and Molly went out into the woods in Montana, where we were living at the time to get some healing herbs, she never returned. When morning came, Taker sent out a search party to look for her, maybe she got lost…but we werewolves never get lost in the woods. Taker found her wolfen body in a thicket, she was mutilated beyond recognition, they had even skinned her. Her hind leg was still trapped in a bear trap set for us." She paused for a moment, "Your brother and his friend's scent was all over her body. Amy, I'm sorry but it looked like they had tortured her before she died. Marcus almost went mad with grief for her, they had just mated to breed before she ran out into the woods, they were going to have a cub. Marcus had vowed that we no longer hide from your kind. We attack your kind now."

A tear fell from Amy's eye, "That's why he ripped Eddie apart. For revenge…but why didn't he kill me too?"

"You would have to ask him that." Said Lita as her little Cody jumped on her lap, "Just don't bring up Molly, unless you really want to die."

"I'm just going to go, the generator's almost fixed." Amy felt she couldn't listen anymore, "Lita, I'll need to take a look at your hot water heater, to see if its still works. Torrie's trailer is done."

"Yeah, sure…anytime."

"When the generator works, what will we have?" Asked Torrie.

"Lights, hot water, washing machines, fridges, stoves, TVs, radios…"

"RUNNING WATER!" The three shouted and then laughed.

123

Taker was just trying to relax as he sat on his couch by candlelight and was going over some maps of the surrounding areas. He had three candles lit, but it was still hard on his human eyes when he read, they had a hard time capturing what little light they could.

He looked at the new front door, it was past nightfall and Amy wasn't in yet. She always came in before night fall and just stayed in his now her room. His heart sank a little. He still couldn't explained why she was here, why she stayed…why he brought her here. The main one, why did he not kill her? She was a human, she killed many of his people!

But yet…there was something about her that made him save her, at least he thought he was…after he thought about it…maybe?

There was a humming noise coming from the basement, Marcus' super hearing heard it loud and clear. Suddenly the old light bulbs hanging off the tattered ceilings began to glow a little, then they began to shine in a brilliant light with the house. The lights had stayed on as he heard the shouting and the cheering from outside.

He looked out and saw that every trailer had lights, and the lights in the polls around the yard made the place light up. As he walked outside, he saw the crowd that had gathered around the garage, Amy was standing there, wiping her greased filled hands with a dirty towel. There was a smile on her face as Lita hugged her, an actual smile.

"Amy honey, I'm sorry how you came here, but I'm not sorry that you did!" Said Lita as she gently faked a jaw punch at Amy.

"I just wanted a hot bath." Was Amy's humble reply.

Taker smiled, at least it looked like she was happy, even just for that moment. He knew it was just a matter of time when she found her place within the pack, even though some of them didn't care for her. But the majority of the pack as there with her, the sight made his heart lift a little. Maybe there was some hope for them after all.

123

It well into the morning when Marcus decided to see if Amy could transform into her wolf form, maybe see if she's willing to go on a hunt with him, alone or at least take Lita and Kane with them, so she wouldn't feel too uncomfortable. She seemed to get along with most of the pack, he just wished she would get along with him. After all, she _was_ the current Alfa female and she _was_ his mate.

Since the power was turned on a few days before, she's been on a mission to make sure that everything ran properly around the yard. He thought she needed a break.

"Hey baby." He heard Sara say as she walked into the house, "Want to go for a run to the waterfalls?"

"I was planning on spending some time with Amy today, if she's not too busy…" He replied.

"Like she would give you the time of day! I saw your little bitch running off this morning with Lita and Torrie, I doubt that she'll be back before night fall."

Marcus turned to her, "Sara, I know you're pissed about Amy being here, but you know I never wanted you for a mate. Slamming on Amy every chance you get is not going to score any point with me, it's not her fault she's here. Give it a rest."

The she-wolf moved closer to him and placed her hands on his chest, "We were so close…we would hunt and howl together…remember how you would hold me in your arms under the full moon?"

He pulled her hands away, "Those times are over, Sara. I have a new mate, Amy will be part of this pack for a long time…"

"But she doesn't love you! She hates you! I love you! I deserve to be your mate! Marcus, we are pure bloods, we need to keep our race alive…"

"I'll do it with Amy…"

"No you won't, that bitch is going to find a way to kill you, she's just buying her time! I'm so scared for you!" She laid her head on his chest, "Marcus, she doesn't deserve your love…"

The two hear a threatening growl coming from the front door, as they turned to look, Amy was standing there, in a threatening pose. Her hair was loose and wet, dripping on her semi dry tank top, she was also holding a large trout in her claw like hands. Her eyes were wild and in rage as she threw the fish into the kitchen.

"Get out…." Amy growled at Sara.

The former Alfa moved from her former love, "He was mine way before you got infected…"

"Sara, don't…" Taker tried to stop her but he knew better to get into the middle of a fight between to dominate females.

"Get out Sara….before I take you out in pieces…" Amy growled louder, challenging the she-wolf.

"You better listen to your Alfa, Sara." Taker voiced.

"She'll never be my Alfa!" Sara shouted as she charged for an attack.

Just as the angered she-wolf lunged, Amy grabbed her by the hair and threw her out the door. The feral post human walked to the door and looked down, "Stay out…I can't stand your scent!"

Amy slammed the door closed and walked into the kitchen, picking up her trout from the floor and began to clean it on the counter beside the double sinks. Taker had been quite amazed by this behaviour, was there a possession going on?

He walked to the counter on the other side of the sinks and leaned his back against it.

"Can I ask what that was about?"

She threw the knife across the room, "I don't know why, I just felt like killing her the moment I walked into the house. I guess I'm still pissed about not being able to get my claws back into my fingers."

He looked at her hands, her claws were out, making hard for her to clean the fish any normal human would.

"Are you sure it's just that?"

She looked at him, her eyes were still feral and her ears seem to still be in wolfen form, "What the fuck do you think is it? I just lost it! I'm known for it!"

"Well, what happened after you were in the water? What was so bad?"

"Nothing happened! Torrie and Lita turned into their wolf forms and then I followed. They taught me how to catch trout and we came back. End of story!"

He moved a little away from her, "You can change?"

"How the fuck else could I catch the fish?" She was getting more edgy.

Taker took a good smell of the air around them, a surprised smile crept on his lips.

"Um…Amy…have you been getting cramps any time today?"

"A little this morning…"

Taker began to chuckle, Amy starred at him in confusement.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"You're going into heat." He laughed.

"WHAT?!?" She stood there, her eyes in shock, "NONONONONONONONONO…"

"It's ok, Amy," Taker tried to comfort her, "It doesn't last that long…"

"FUCK YOU!" She was starting to panic, "I can't be going into heat….this is so wrong…"

"That's why you were pissed that Sara was here," Taker had realized, "And the fact that you can't retract your claws too."

"Oh my god…I can't have puppies…" Amy fell on the floor and began to cry.

Taker's shoulders went slump, "Amy, it's going to be ok…I promise that you won't get pregnant."

She looked at him, her wolfen eyes filled with tears, "I don't believe you…"

Take knelt beside her, "Alright, think about this. I could have forced myself on you all this time since you came here, but I didn't. I left you alone in my room during this entire time. I can't promise you that I won't fuck you, but I will at least not get you pregnant."

"So, you're still going to take advantage of this and fuck me like a dog…"

"God woman, I'm not going to fuck you like a dog!" He pulled her onto her feet, "Just go and take a nice hot bath and go lie down. I'm going to have my hands full keeping the other males away from here."

"Other males?"

"Well, yeah, we're still wolves deep inside Amy, doesn't matter how much you want to try to forget. We still follow our instincts because they're never wrong. But you don't worry about that, I'll make sure that they won't bother you. Just go take your bath."

"And what are you going to do?"

I'm just going to take a ride into town, get some things for you. And besides…you're going to get really cranky soon, more than you are now…and I don't want to be here for that part."

"How cranky?"

He leaned close, "Really cranky, I've seen Lita beat the living shit out of Kane once, and he tried to defend himself!"

"So, I should be ok? Alone I mean…"

"Yeah, I'll just tell Kane to keep an eye on the house when I leave. Just…try not to tear the house apart, ok?"

"Ok…I'll try." She said as she walked into the bathroom, Taker spotted the small smile on her face.

"I'm…just going to go now…" He said as he popped out of the house.

Taker smiled as he walked to his brother's trailer, Kane was outside with Cody. Father and son were playing about before Kane took notice of his brother's presence.

"What's with the smile?" Kane asked as he lifted his son with one hand and threw him on his shoulder, the child giggled with delight.

"Amy's going into heat. I got to run into town and pick up some condoms. Could you just make sure that none of the boys bother her? She's just coming into her aggressive stage of her heat and I would hate to burry one of them if they fucked with her." He couldn't stop the smiling.

"Yeah, sure. But don't expect me to just walk in there…I have enough with Lita!"

"I'm not that bad!" they heard from inside the trailer.

"Yes you are!" Kane shouted back, "But what can I say? I love her!"

"Amy seems to be a little calmer too, she didn't tell me to drop dead today!" Taker still couldn't get the smile off his face.

"Hey, that's a start."

"Well, I'm just going to head out, I want to be back before she looses it."

"I'd hate to see her running loose in that mood." Kane grinned, "By the way, can you pick up a can of frosting? Lita is attempting to bake a cake with the new oven I got for her…I like chocolate."

"Yeah, just make sure you keep Hunter from Amy! He's been known for his sneakiness, Vicky's middle cub had a strange resemblance to him."

"Torrie's in heat too, you won't have to worry about it. But still…if we threw him in the house now…she'll tear him apart!" Kane pondered out loud with a smiled on his face.

123

Taker quietly walked into the house, he had been gone all afternoon and most of the evening. All the lights were off, except the little light on the old stove in the kitchen. He took a moment to listen, to see if Amy was still here. Her sent filled the house, the pheromones that she was producing was making his body hard and began to dive him to think with the wrong head, or it might be the right one in this case. The low threatening growl from the master bedroom told him that she was home, but she wasn't happy.

He quietly dropped the shopping bags, full of goodies that she might have a craving for, and other things, and walked to the bed room carrying one bag in his hand. He opened the door slowly, he could tell she was definitely in her heat when the growling grew louder.

He saw her in the dark room, sitting on the mattress on her haunches. Amy still looked human, except for her wolfen traits that showed. Her eyes were still wolfen, as with the enlarged canines she was showing him. Her ears had grew longer and were held strait back on the sides of her head, her back covered in brown soft fur, from her shoulders, right down to her tail that was standing straight up into the air in a in an aggressive manner.

Taker took a step closer, she growled louder then throatily barked.

"Easy Amy…" he said calmly as he knelt down and extended his hand to her, "You know me? Come and smell me honey…I won't hurt you."

Her barking quit, but her growling didn't stop. She took a few steps close to him, still keeping on all fours as she did. She extended her head out and sniffed his hand, her growling stopped and her tail began to wag.

"That's my girl, see? You know who I am…" He pulled his shirt off and began to rub her behind the ears, she move closer to him, wining as she sat between his legs.

"Yeah, I know, Baby." He pulled her head up and kissed her, feeling her teeth against his tong.

She responded by pulling at his jeans, stroking his shaft told him she was ready.

"Ok baby, just hold on a minute…" He replied to her as he pulled off his jeans, she began to sniff at his member, then, began to gently lick the hard shaft.

"Whoa Amy…" He pulled her away, "You'll make be blow before I have a chance to satisfy you…"

She wined again to him as he reached over and grabbed the bag he brought in the room with him, he took out the box of condoms and pulled one out.

"Come here, baby…" He whispered as he picked her up and laid her back on the bed, "I want to make you happy…I really do…"

He kissed her again and began to lick at her nipples then down to her fragrant warmth, her smell alone could drive him to explode. As he began to explore her mound with his tong, she arched her back, to give him full access. Her moans and wines were too much for him, he needed her now.

While still pleasing her, he rolled the condom on, then moved back to kiss her lips. She cried out as he entered her, slowly thrusting back and forth, slowly at first, then the animal with in took over. Marcus couldn't hold it, her cries of pleasure was driving him to climax. He couldn't hold it anymore and gave into the wolf, his speed picked up as he began to bite her neck. Her arms held him tight as her claws began sink deep into his skin, causing his climax to reach its peak. His body shook as he released himself, the she-wolf didn't let go as he rested almost atop of her. They kissed for most of the night, until he finally pulled himself out and laid down beside her. She curled up in his arms, and they fell fast asleep.

123

The sound of the lamp crashing in the living room woke Marcus up, he looked beside him, Amy was gone from his side on the mattress. He didn't remember how long they had stayed in the house, every time Amy was awake, she wanted him to please her, and he did. When Kane had come in to drop off a few boxes of condoms, Amy had almost killed him for coming into her den, she had become very territorial during mating.

Now, she was destroying the living room. He got up and looked into the dark room, he spotted her wagging tail behind the couch, she had found something to hunt. He leaned against the kitchen wall and watched as the little mouse ran from behind the couch with Amy in pursuit. He grinned as he watched her stalk the little creature, she looked so innocent…so beautiful.

He just watched in silent, her hunting skills were quite advanced for her time with them. The poor little mouse didn't know which way to turn, at every turn, Amy had almost caught it.

Marcus's thoughts wondered, would she be more docile after her heat leaves? Or would she be more aggressive towards him. All that he knew what he would enjoy this peaceful time with her, the she-wolf recognized her mate and accepted him. Now, would the woman accept the man in time?

"Amy?" He called, her head popped up from behind the couch with a mouse in her mouth.

"Come here, baby." She leaped over the couch and ran to him, stopping before him and dropping the mouse at his feet.

"Yeah, you're a good girl, providing for your pack." He picked her up in his arms, "Come on…I want to mate with you again…"

She yipped in agreement as he carried her into their room, closing the door behind.

123

The morning sun began to show it's rays into the window of their bedroom, Taker opened one eye, he didn't feel like getting up. He curled around his sleeping mate and touched her back, the fur was gone, and her tail was no more. Amy was no longer in heat.

He quietly crawled off the bed and grabbed his pants, he didn't want to wake her, it would be better if she woke up alone. At least he was able to get out before she killed him in his sleep. He quietly pulled on his pants and opened the bedroom door to leave.

"I've been awake for an hour…" He heard from the bed, he slowly turned and saw her sitting up, tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry…" He tried to say.

"Did any break?"

He paused, "What?"

"Did any of the condoms break?"

"No…not a one…" He wanted to comfort her so much, to tell her that everything was going to be ok, just once he would like to see her look at him as her feral side did.

"I need a shower…" She said as she got up with the sheets wrapped around her.

She moved past him and into the bathroom, Marcus finished getting dressed and walked to the bathroom.

"Are you going to be ok?" He asked through the door.

"Taker, I really don't want to talk to you right now…please…just leave me alone, I need some time."

At least she said please this time instead of throwing something at him, this could be progress.

"Ok, I'll go out. Just, talk to me later?"

"I guess so…"

He left the house and ran into Kane's, it seemed that talking to him helped Taker deal with Amy. Kane may be younger than Marcus, but he has been mated longer and it seemed that he and Lita had a perfect pairing.

Lita smiled as Taker came through the door, "Hey, you're still alive! Kane thought that you were dead after the second day. Wow…you look glowing."

Taker looked around, "Is Kane around, I need to talk to him."

"Sorry but he took Cody up the mountain today to hunt, they won't be back until sunset. What something to eat?" Lita had made a few meat pies from the deer the boys had brought home the day before.

Taker's stomach growled, "Yeah, I would. I don't remember when the last time we ate was."

Lita handed him a plate of meat pie as he sat down at the table, "You're been in there for six days, poor Amy, she must be sore!"

"She's taking a shower right now…Lita? Can I ask you something?"

She sat down at the table across from him, "Shoot."

"It's about Amy…"

"I kind of figured that."

"It's just that, I don't know what to do to make up for what I've done. I think she knows that she can't go back to her old life, I want to make her so happy here, but I don't know what to do."

"Ah, well, you did put yourself in a bad spot. Hmm…find out what she likes. There's got to be something you can do for her, to show her that you actually care for her and not using her for just breeding. Find out if she has any hobbies, or passions! Her likes, and her dislikes, other than yourself. She's having a hard time here, even if it doesn't show. She misses her brother and she's torn right now."

"Torn?"

"I told her about Molly."

Taker stood up, "You did what?"

"I told her what happened to Molly and why you killed her friend. That's why she's torn."

"Why did you tell her about Molly?"

"Because she needed to know why her friend was killed, women have a thing for whys. Have you noticed that she stopped calling you a parasite? I've noticed that she stopped doing a lot of things to you."

He thought for a moment, "Yeah, she stopped calling me fuck head…I haven't heard her say she'll kill me in a while…and that's because of Molly?"

"Well, yeah! Women are giant saps for tragic love stories! She actually felt sorry for you, I told her about the cub too. I'm telling you, her heart melted. Besides, I was tired of hearing the story of the evil werewolf who kidnapped the fair maiden."

"So…you think that telling her about my mate made her…not be so mean to me?"

"Yeah, it showed her that you were not a mindless killer that so happened to wake up that morning and say 'hey! Let's kill this guy today for no apparent reason!' That's how she thought of us, before you brought her here. Oh she's still pissed at you for raping her, but she doesn't hate you anymore for killing her friend."

"I guess that's a start…I whished you would have told me sooner about telling Amy about Molly…"

"Why? I thought you would enjoy not being picked on by her. But on another note, what to do for your present problem."

"You know, I think I've got an idea on that." He said as he got up, "Thanks for the talk, and the pie."

"No problem, I'll bring one to your house and see how Amy's doing."

"Thanks for being a friend to her."

"Hey, that's what the Beta female does, makes everyone feel at home."

123

Amy looked into the fridge, she was so hungry. She had cleaned up the bed room and had found his plastic bag full of the used condoms in the bedroom. She tossed the mess in the garbage as soon as she could, at least he had kept his promise. She did remember every moment, in her heat, she was still herself, but with the animal mind. He never forced her, he didn't have to. But he was so gentle with her, making sure that she was left happy before he was. Amy had discovered that there was a gentleman under that wolf skin. But she still had a hard time dealing with all of this.

The attack on Eddie was explained, she understood why Taker hated her family, but that still didn't explain why he didn't kill her. If she was in his shoes, she would have killed him for what he did to her mate, then go onto the next one. She thought maybe that they were similar, she had wanted revenge on the monster that killed her father.

"Hey Amy, are you dressed?" Lita asked as she walked into the house, carrying a still hot meat pie.

"Yeah…" She replied as Lita placed the pie on the counter.

"Hungry?"

"Starving!" Amy grabbed a knife for the drawer of the counter and began to cut a slice.

"How was your first heat?"

"I guess it went better than I thought. I really believed that he would take advantage of the situation but, he really didn't…I guess…" Amy sat down on the couch and began to eat, "Lita, I really don't know anymore."

Lita sat beside her friend, "I know that it must be hard for you, but Markey is really a nice guy. He's just a big teddy bear inside, but go after any member of his pack, and you'll see the monster he can be."

"I know, he really loves his family, like I do. And I understand he would do anything to protect them, like I would. But…"

"You still can't get over the rape thing. Have you tried to talk to him about it?"

"No…I just…I don't know…everything is still fresh, I can't get past that night."

"He loves you."

Amy turned to her, "Love?"

"Yeah, I thought I saw it before, but I definitely saw it this morning. He loves you, I thought I would never see that look in his eyes again."

"Yeah well, I don't know if I could love him…"

"Just give him a chance, you'll see that he's not a bad guy. By the way, would you know why he's building a chicken coop?"

"What?"

"Yeah, he's rounded up some of the boys and building a chicken coop. I hope he makes it strong, just so that the kids don't get in there and kill them. Chickens are really easy prey."

"He's building a chicken coop?" Amy asked astonished.

"Yeah, on the other side of the garage, he's been building it all morning."

Amy got up and placed her empty dish on the counter before going outside, "I've got to see this."

Lita followed her as they both walked over to the garage, there was indeed a new building up, made from the scraps around the yard, but it looked study and built for at least fifty chickens. The males had even built a study fence, so that she chickens could go outside without getting into danger.

Amy's heart lifted a little, Taker had remembered their talk in the office. She could see him finishing the pen door, his eyes met hers.

"What do you think? His eyes pleaded for a positive response.

"You did a great job." There it was, her approval.

Taker finished and moved beside her, "Do you think it'll be ok for chickens?"

She smiled at him, "Yeah, I think they'll be happy in there."

"Um…do you think we could, go for a walk and…talk?" He asked.

"I'd like that…"

A black and grey wolf jumped in the middle of them, Cody was on his back holding tight. Lita picked up her son as Kane transformed, the look on his face was not a happy one.

"We spotted a lone hunter poaching on the south side, he's already fired at our deer." Kane relayed to his leader.

Taker tuned to Amy, his eyes told her that he didn't want to hurt her, "I have to go…"

"Please, don't kill him. Just…chase him out of the forest or something, but don't kill him."

"I'm not going to make any promises, but I will try." He replied as he and the other males began to disrobe themselves.

The females picked up their mate's clothing as the pack of defenders ran into the woods, Amy was about to pick up Taker's but Sara had come out of no-where and grabbed them.

"These belong to me!" She snarled.

"Sara, I'm in no fucken mood. Just give me the clothes and I won't kill you." Amy snarled back.

"Give it up Sara, they've mated." Lita announced with a smile, "She's Marcus' mate now, get over it."

"You!" Sara roared as she leaped towards Amy, but she didn't reach her.

Chyna had grabbed a hold of the raging she-wolf and tossed her aside, but not before getting the clothes from her.

"Here," Said Chyna as she gave the clothes to Amy, "The Alfa male's clothes belong to the Alfa female. Everyone knows that."

Amy glared back at her, "Thanks?"

"Come on, lets get some stuff for the coop! What do chickens like?" Lita said as she looked inside the coop.

"You know, it's weird that a lone hunter is poaching. Poachers don't go in the forest alone…" Amy thought out loud.

"Yeah well, this one is stupid…" Replied Lita, "Wow, they did do a great job."

Cody smiled at Amy, "The man was funny looking. He had big eyes, daddy couldn't see his face."

"Big eyes?" Asked Amy.

"Cody calls sunglasses big eyes, the guy must have had sunglasses on." Lita poked her head out of the new coop, "What do chickens eat? Can we eat them?"

Amy's eyes grew wide, "Oh no…Taker…"

"What's wrong?" Lita could tell she was distressed.

"He's going into a trap…the pack is going to get ambushed!" Amy yelled as she began to take her clothes off.

"Where do you think you're going? We have to stay here! Females are not allowed to go off on their own after Molly was killed!"

"I don't care about the rules! If I don't get there in time, there won't be a pack left!" Amy dove on the ground as she changed, her paws hit the ground running as she chased the pack's sent.

Lita turned to Chyna, "Yep, she loves him too."

123

Amy had a hard time keeping their trail, she was still learning to be a wolf but at least she could still find Taker's scent. She ran though the woods as fast as she could, she really didn't know where she was going but his smell was guiding her. Her heart beat faster than it was supposed to, the fact that taker and his pack was headed straight for her brother's trap terrified her, and she was scared to find out why.

She stopped and looked around, she had caught up with their scents, but she couldn't see them. She lifted her head and took a long smell, there were humans in the forest. She had to act fast, she needed to find the point-man, the one to fires the first shot at the unsuspecting beast. She prayed that it wasn't Chris, if it was, what would she do?

Amy crouched low and began her search, it was hard to find their scents. She remembered that they covered their smell to hide from the wolfen. There had to be a way to find them…then it hit her up the muzzle, the smell of gun powder. She crept silently until she spotted him knelt on the ground in complete camouflage and his high powered rifle, and it wasn't Chris.

It was John standing as point-man, the look on his face showed the sleepless nights since her disappearance. Amy ached for him, she wanted to tell him she loved him, wanted to be with him, but now she couldn't. There was no chance with John, their story was over before it started.

She stood in silence behind him, pondering what to do. Then she noticed his rifle go up, and the black furred target in his sight. She had to stop him for shooting Taker, but how?

She took a few more steps and touched his back with her paw, the man froze and slowly looked behind him. He stared at her in fear and anger at the same time, she hoped that wagging her tail would show him that she was friendly…she hoped she was doing it right.

John starred at the wolf, her ears were forward and her tail was wagging. He had not seen this one before and the fact that she was just sitting there instead of trying to kill him confused him…until the dog tags sparkled in the dim light.

He slowly touched them, watching her response as he pulled the tags closer, then looked back at her in disbelief.

"Oh no…Amy…" He whispered, "Oh…my poor Monkey…"

She wined as she placed her paws on his chest and nuzzled his neck, John wrapped his arms.

"Oh honey…if Chris finds you…oh baby…please…tell me this isn't happening.

The look in her eyes told him it was, she looked behind him and saw the pack, ready to launch their attack. She had to get them to stop, but she had to see her family, to let them know she was ok at least. Amy looked back at John, then back to the pack.

John pulled off his belt, "It's ok Amy, we'll get you back to the house and start searching for a cure…"

Amy guessed what he was about to do, it left her no choice. As he tried to wrap the belt around her neck, she bit hard on it and pulled with all her might, causing John to loose balance and fall on the ground, making a hell of a lot of racket.

"John!" She heard Chris say over his radio, "What are you doing?"

Amy began to bark as loud as she could, she didn't know if it sounded to the pack to get out, but she had to try without bloodshed. She could hear gun fire as the pack scrambled, since she had the hunter's cover blown, the hunters ran towards the barking as the wolves retreated into the forest.

"Amy! What the fuck? Why?" John looked at her in dismay.

She wined at him, and ducked as soon as a bullet when wising over her head. She leaped into the air and ran off, John turned and saw Dave and Bobby rushing up to him, their riffles still spitting out shells at the she-wolf.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE!" John shouted over the radio, "I REPEAT! HOLD YOUR FIRE! DO NOT SHOOT THE BROWN AND WHITE WOLF!"

The two hunters met up with john and looked at him quizzically.

"What happened?" Asked Bobby.

"Amy, she was just right here. She was that wolf! We have to find her!" John exclaimed as he looked around.

"Hold up! Are you saying that wolf we were shooting at was Amy?" Dave questioned.

"It was her, she didn't attack me, she had her dog tags on. Oh god Dave, what are we going to do?"

123

Amy had a hard time running with the bullet in her shoulder, the pain was unbearable but she knew she had to run back to the yard. She never thought she would run away from them, she didn't even get a chance to see Chris. What would it matter if she did? Would he kill her or save her? Did she really need saving?

The black wolf leaped in front of her, causing her to yip, he didn't look happy, _What are you dong here?_

She moved her ears back and began to wag her tail, _You were running into a trap! Chris has been using the single hunter farce on your kind for years! While you guys were hunting down Ray, Chris and his group were moving in on you! John almost shot you!_

His green eyes soften, _You came out here to save me?_

_Well…yeah…_what the hell was she going to say? _Your pack needs you…_

_YOU'RE BLEEDING! _He yelped.

_Yeah…but it's only a flesh wound…ouch! _ She yelped again as she tried to move her front leg.

He began to lick her wound_, I'm going to rip him apart…_

_No! _she barked, _there will be no more blood shed! Let it go Taker, just let it go…please!_

He looked at her worried eyes_, because he's your brother?_

_Yes! Please! Let him be! Stop hunting the humans and the humans will stop hunting you!_

_He will not stop until we are all dead! And seeing you like this, it just adds fuel to his fire!_

_One of us has to make the first…ouch!_ She yelped again as Taker tried his best to clean the blood off her white fur.

_Come on, I'm taking you home and I don't want to hear anything about it!_

123

Amy laid on her bed, her shoulder was almost healed. Taker wouldn't let her out of bed, or out of the house for that matter. He was still upset that she took off after them, she could have been killed he would tell her over and over. She rolled around in the covers, being stuck like this was killing her.

She decided to get up and get dressed, she wasn't going to take it anymore. She was going outside and that was that. Even though Lita and Torrie stayed by her side most of the time, it was Taker that she really wanted to talk to.

She got outside and looked around, Taker was no where to be seen. She walked around the yard, asking if anyone had seen him. It was Lita who informed her that he was across the river to the waterfalls, Amy made a dash line and followed his scent.

It didn't take her long to find him, he was sleeping in wolf form under an old oak near the waterfalls. She knelt beside him and brushed his fur with her hand.

"Taker?"

He lifted his head, his tail began to wag.

"We need to talk."

He changed and sat beside her, "About what?"

"About…us…"

"I don't know what to say or do for you to stop hating me! I fucked up! I know! Just tell me how to fix this! Please…"

She leaned her head on his shoulder, "The coop was a nice start."

He wrapped his arms around her, "You had me terrified in the woods with the hunters, I thought that they would have killed you."

"But they didn't."

He turned her face to meet his, "Why did you go after me?"

"Because the moment I realized that you were heading for a trap made me sick to my stomach, the thought of you being shot terrified me, so we're even."

"Should I take that as a sign that you don't hate me anymore?"

"No…I don't hate you anymore. I still need some time to figure this out. Chris must be so upset right now, his sister betrayed him."

Taker kissed the top of her head, "Maybe you now know why I did what I did. I was out there to get revenge for Molly's death, I wanted to make all you hunters pay. But when I saw you walk out of your truck for the first time, I think that's when I fell I had to have you. I guess that's why I rapped you, because I didn't want to kill you and the pack wouldn't hurt their own."

"We chose each other against our races, wow…we are the same aren't we?"

"Is this life so bad Amy? I mean, I know that it's not what you're used to but…you could make it yours you know."

"Let's just take this one step at a time, ok? I'm trying. It's hard to let go of the past, you should know."

He held her closer, "I know, I still think about Molly almost everyday."

"I'm really sorry about Molly, you must have loved her very much."

"I did," he kissed her lips, "But I have you now, if you'll have me."

"Ok, we'll give this a try, but we're not having puppies until I say we do! Got it?"

"Yes ma'am!" He kissed her again, "Can we…you know…"

She kissed him back, "Yes…right now?"

"Well, I am ready to go," he chuckled as he began to undress his mate, "But you're not."

"Fine, but I'm on top this time!" She giggled as she pushed him on his back and kissed him.

"Honey, you can be on top anytime!"

_**To be continued…**_


	4. Live and Let Die

**DISCLAIMER: I, of course, do not own any of the registered trademark characters of the licensed WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment). They are being used without permission but I make no profit from these stories. These are just use for enjoyment (ect and ect….). BUT!!! AMY is MINE!!!!!! ALL MINE!!!!! She cannot be used without permission. Also, there will be lots explicit sex scenes (some strange ones too) and foul language. Sorry but it seems to just go with the plot. I hope you guys are enjoying it. Oh yeah…there's violence.**

**Wolf Bite**

**Part 4:**

**Live and Let Die**

The steel door opened as the young soldier walked out to the private outdoor gun range, the riffle he carried was well known for its accuracy and power. He had seen the proof with his own eyes, it had never failed its owner. It was hers, her Bertha. She was incredible with it, two thousand feet on the scope, her prey didn't know what was coming. But she was gone, taken by that black devil! The only woman that actually got his jokes, even though she would roll her eyes.

The Marine loaded the riffle and took aim, a frozen cow leg has hanging four hundred feet out, hanging from a tri pod made of logs. He took aim and held his breath, while gently pulling on the trigger. The gun shook fiercely as the small explosion pushed little Papa Shonga out and straight into the waiting flesh, the leg exploded into tiny fragments. A smile crept on his lips, at least she had left her legacy.

"JOHN." He head Trish call over his radio, "THERE'S A CALL IN FOR YOU, IT'S FROM THE USS WINCONSIN, MAJOR JOHNSON…"

He grinned as he grabed his radio, "I'll be right there."

123

The forest was still as the stars shone over, the moon was hidding as the darkness crept over every branch and leaf. The punding of small hooves began to sound, followed by the barks and yips of its attackers. The old doe leaped over the small tree line, even though she had past her time for fawns, she was still alive enough to flee. Her persuers have done this before, every full moon they go out into the dark woods and hunt their prey. Tonight, the old doe was pushed out by the pack, she had served her time well here.

The first one out of the thicket was a large red furred wolf, his cream colored paws raced foreard asfter his quary. Just behind was a black male keeping in tow, followed by two bay males. It was just a matter of time before the doe would tire, then she would have to surcome to a grimsly fate. The forest was just a few hundred feet ahead of her, she just had to jump the small ravine and she would be safe in the forest.

_Where the hell are they?_ The red one barked.

_They'll be there!_ The black one replied.

_I'm telling you Taker, if we loose this one again because of that…_

_She understands! Trust her!_

_Well, there goes supper…_

The doe leaped into the air as she atempted to jump over the ravin, she didn't see the onsalot of ivory rushing towards the vunerable parts of her body from the darkness. A grey femaled clamped her maw to the doe's left hind leg as a pure red took hold of the right for leg, a brown and white female had the doe's throat in her jaws clentched tightly.

The males halted their attack as the trio dragged the fallen deer down into the dried ravin, from the sound of the struggle, the doe didn't have long to live.

_I'll give credit where credit is do,_ yipped Kane, _they did it._

_I told you all she needed was a little practice. _ Taker barked as he jumped into the ravine to help with the kill.

Kane leaped after his leader as did the young ones Matt and Jeff, brothers who's parents had been killed by hunters. The pack had adopted them and they had grown to be the best rabbit hunters in the pack.

_We eat tonight! _Kane ran up to the dead doe, the girls had already released their prey and was doing a little pruning.

Amy sat on her haunches, _Ok, now what do we do with it?_

Taker looked at her in surprise, _We eat it._

_We drag it back and roast it_? She asked in confusement.

_Oh no honey,_ Lita grinned, _we eat it right here right now! It's the best time!_

If Amy didn't have fur, they could see her face turn green, _…I think I'm going to be sick…_

Taker walked over and sat beside her, _Are you going to be ok?_

_I'm just going to go lie in the grass while you guys enjoy the deer_, she leaped back onto the field, Taker turned to his brother with a questioned look.

_What do I do now? _Taker looked at them for guidance.

Lita walked up to him and smiled, _Go after her, the more time you two spend together, the more she'come around._

Taker ran up the side of the Ravin, Glen walked over to his mate and grinned_, How long do you think this is going to take?_

Lita sighed, _I hope not too much longer, I really don't know how much more they both can take._

123

Amy laid down in the tall grass on the top of the small hill over looking a small pond below, the moon was out in it's slendor as she allowed her thoughts to wonder.

It has now been six months that she's been here, living with the werewolves in their small village. She had leaned a great deal with her time here, things that she never thought she would ever see. The wolfen here were not the mercyless murderers that she had grown up beleiving, these people were quite the oposite. The wolfens were a family unit, they cared for their young together, and hunted as one. They shared their food with the others when food was scarce, they protected each other. Most of all, they loved and lost.

_Penny for your thought,_ she heard beside herself, she looked up and grinned at Taker.

_Just lost in thought…_

He laid beside her, _Good thoughts?_

_Yeah, good thoughts. Why are you not eating?_

_Well, I thought that maybe you would like the company. All the pack should be there right now, that was an amazing catch._

_Thanks, couldn't pull it off without Lita and Chyna._ The shewolf looked back at the sky.

Taker starred at her, she was definitely beautiful in her wolf form. He began to lick her ear, nipping gently.

Amy groaned softly, _What are you doing?_

_I can't help it…_He nipped her muzzle, _I want you…_

_Now? The pack is just a few yards away…_

He pushed her over, _So? _

_I um…_she looked around_, I guess so.._

Taker leaped up and yipped, _We'll go into the forest a ways in, just to make it more comfortable…_he wagged his tail.

Amy got up and ran with him until they reached the tree line, Taker nipped at her in play. She returned the jester just as Taker changed into his were-form.

_Come here…_ He wined, Amy changed into her were-form and fell into his arms.

He nipped her neck as he gently pulled her onto her knees and pulled her tail out of his way,_ I want to taste you_…

She cried out softly as she left his course tong explore inside her body, his rough clawed hands carrasing her breasts as she wined in pleasure. Her body swayed back and forth as he licked a lather to his mate, he moved on his hinds and pulled her close. He plunged his shaft deep insdie the shewolf, her body pressing back to accept his gift. The male began to follow her rythem, she clutched the dirt ground tightly in her claws as the joy filled her body.

_Oh Amy…you drive me crazy…_he moaned as he moved faster, her wines grew louder into the quiet night.

He could feel the climax coming, the closer it came, the larger he could feel himself grow. Amy began to feel the growth, it was becoming painful to take.

_...it hurts…_ she wined, but Taker couldn't hold it for long.

_Shh…relax…_he wispered as he slowed down, getting her used to it.

Just as he felt she was eady, he pushed harder and faster, she cried out as she too could feel her own climb. Taker held onto her tightly as he thusted hard into her as his shaft began to lock within her, their bodies rippled and shook as he released himself as her body did.

He held her tightly, they didn't know for how long. The shaft was still hard and releasing his seed , his body still shook in extasy as she held onto his wieght. After the last of himself was spent, he released himself from her and laid down at her side, wrapping his arm arnound her.

_Are you alright?_ He asked her.

_It was painful at the end, it was like your dick grew._

_It does in this form, just like real wolves. It kind of locks in when a male comes, making sure that the female's ospring are his._

_Oh,_ she turned around and snuggled closer to him, _But that dosen't happen when you're human._

_No, just in this form and as a wolf._

They heard barking headed their way, Lita was calling them. Amy and Taker turned back into their wolf forms and waled out into the clearing to great her.

_Hey you two, Hunter and his group caught another doe not far from here. He needs a hand getting it back to smoke. _Barked Lita.

Taker nudged Amy_, I'll meet you at home._

_Ok,_ she licked his muzzle as he ran off to follow the howls.

Lita grinned at her, _I see that you're getting cozy._

_Oh Lita, you don't know…_ Amy had a look of sorrow on her face.

Lita looked puzzled, _What's wrong?_

_I am so confused!_

_About what? About your old life?_

_About who I left behind._ She turned to her friend, _Lita,_ _can you miss something you've never had? _

_Oh dear, I should have thought about this. Was there someone in your life before this?_

Amy hung her head down, _There could have been, and now I'm thinking about him and it breaks my heart. I feel like I'm betraying him in more ways than one. Every moment I spend with Taker feels like I'm slaping this man in the face._

_If you feel so bad being with Taker, then why are you with him_? Lita got defensive, she didn't like her long time friend duped.

_That's the problem. I love it when Taker touches me, when he looks at me in a certain way with those dark beautiful green eyes. I melt everytime I hear him call my name…his smell! Everytime I get his scent, I get excited. _

_Oh…_Lita realized, _I get it, you're in love with two men. Who is this human?_

_My brother's partner, John. He was actually my partner before he joined Chris. We served four years together in the special forces, I could always count that he had my back. He saved me from a werewolf in Moscow, I kind of got a little over my head with three of them. John came to my rescue, he became even more protective of me after that._

_I guess when Taker took you, that ended any posibilities of the two of you getting together._ Lita patted Amy with her paw.

_Yeah, and now I'm sleeping with the enemy. _ Amy laid down, _Half of me is screaming for John but the other half is calling Taker. I can't handle this._

_You know, I guess being what I am is easyer than being a human_, Lita chuckled.

_What do you mean?_

_With us, there is none of that what if. What you see is what you get. You humans spend too much time on guessing what the other is thinking, mind games are a waste of time. If you and John were both wolves, he wouldn't have waited so long to take you as his mate. All he would have done was go out and bring you back meat, to show you he can provide for you. Let me tell you, when I was old enough to take a mate, I had a few males bringing me all sorts of prey. But when Kane showed up with that moose, well…I made my choice, and I never regreted it._

_A moose…instead of flowers he brought you a moose?_

_Flowers, candy, movies, we don't care about that stuff. Flowers won't keep your children fed or warm, it's a basic way of living. I guess we don't leave room for a long courtship._

Amy rolled over on the ground_, that would explain all the meat in my freezer_.

Lita laid beside her, _Ask yourself this, can you see something with Taker?_

Amy thought for a moment, _There's something there, I get so anxious when he's not around. I thought that it was the wolf in me or something._

_Ah…the she-wolf inside all us females. Your inner wolf knows her mate, Taker was the only male you didn't attack the last time you went into your heat. Poor Kane, all he wanted was to borrow some newpapers to start a fire._

Amy sat up, _But that's another thing! I caught myself waiting to go into my heat, just for him to touch me the way he does. I hate the fact that my body responds to him in ways that I can't get my brain to think! He fucks me differently when I'm in heat. He's more passionate, more…_

_Animalistic? Natural? Himself?_

_Yeah…_

_It's because he dosen't want to push you when you mate. He's still holding a lot of things back. The reason he acts differently when you're in heat is because you are the shewolf, the Alpha female, his mate. When that time comes, he can let loose with you and be himself, your mate. He's still unsure about you too. Remember, he's lost someone he loved before, he's scared that it'll happen again. Think about it, have you seen an old werewolf?_

_No, I'm scared, Lita. I know that I'm getting feelings for him, but I can't let go of my human side._

Lita leaned her head against Amy's, _No one is asking you to, but try to let the wolf out more often. Who knows, maybe you'll learn to like her…as long as you're not chewing on my mate's ass again!_

The girls fell in the grass laughing.

123

John stood firm as he gazed down the city streets outside the front doors of the office, the boys were back in town. He grinned as he noticed the two full size army issue black hummers come into sight as they drown towards him. There will be no more fucken around, no more escapes, no more running. Just go in, take down, go back…leave nothing standing.

The trucks pulled up and parked around the back, six well defiened men came out, all dressed in black battle atire. Each at a stadered issie desert eagle .45 handgun strapped to their right legs, the other held a nine inch blade.

The first one was their captain, veteran of fifteen years on the corps, sargent Steve Austin, otherwise known to his friends as Stone Cold. Austin was a cold and caculated man, there was no warmth left in this old soldier.

Next was their contact man, straight from the carabian, Carlito. The man was smooth with the ladies as he was on the radio.

Chris Masters was their strong man, the man could lift five times his weight, but couldn't hold it for very long. He strenth was used many times in the fields.

Shelton Benjamin, their second wing. The tall black man was more knolegable with firearms as he was about shakespear.

Charley Hass and Rob Conway were the last. These two would hold up the rear when they explored and always made sure their tracks were covered.

If you included John and Amy to their mix, the U.S. Army had an undefeatable platoon of special forces. In their five year term together, they had never failed at any task the army had gave them. All were highly decorated in their field, all trained in the art of death.

"Cena!" Austin grabbed the man's hand firmly, "So is this where you're picking your retierment? I would have thought you'd be in a place with a little more lights and women!"

"Steve, thanks for coming…"

"You know John, we all come when one of our own is in trouble. Whast did monkey get herself into now?"

"It's best if you all come inside." John opened the doors and they entered the office.

He moved them quickly into the back room, the large steel room with the long stainless steel table in the middle. The Corps boys exchanged greatings with the Bail Boys, after a few moments, all were seated around the table. In the middle of the table, there was a map of the city and surounding forests.

Austin leaned back into his chair as John stood at the middle of the table.

"What's this all about John?" Austin asked, "It's best if you fill us in."

"Gentilmen, When we entered Moscow to execute a mission, we encounted creatures known as werewolves. He encounted three and terminated them. I have asked you all to some here because one of our own has been captured by their kind in the forest areas here…" John pointed to the wooded areas of the map, "Amy has been kept there for six months now, she has been unable to escape on her own."

John turned to Chris, who just simply nodded as he continued, "We haven't been able to find their dens…"

"And that where we come in…" Chris Masters grinned.

"We need to send recon in these areas and find out where they are hidding her." John looked down at the map, "Once the dens are located, we will then plan an attack that will leave nothing but wolf parts laying around, and free Amy from those overgrown rat munchers."

"That's why you called the best John," Austin smiled, "We have never failed."

123

Taker was working on his old harley right outside the doors to the three bay garage that rested besdie the log house. He wasn't relly woking on it, he was secretly watching Amy feed her chickens.

She was smiling as she carried the filled bucket and scattered the feed around the pen, the big colourful creatures ate it as fast as it fell. He and Kane had picked them up a few days after the coop was built, it was funny to watch Kane trying to catch the fast little critters. He knew she enjoyed her chickens, she had told him that it ment a lot to her to have them. He sheepishly grinned when she kissed him on the cheek, he would do anything to make her smile the way she smiled for her chickens. Unfortunately she last lost three so far, they had escaped from the pen and the kids chased them down, the poor little things didn't have a chance.

"Hey Taker, we've got to talk." He looked up to see Hunter standing over him, the grimm look of his face made taker worry.

"What's up, Hunter?"

"The boys and I were talking, and we're a little worried about those Bail Boys."

"What about them?"

"Well, I'm not trying to alarm you or nothing cousin, but…Pac and the Hardys boys…they've been smelling some scents about a few miles from the yard. A few of the scents are from them, the others are new."

"Are you trying to tell me that they're stalking us?"

"Taker, the last ime we tangled with them, your female let one of them know who she was. They know she's not dead, and they'll be coming for her."

Taker starred at him, "They won't find us, We'll pack up and go…"

Hunter leaned closer, "I'm tired of running, Taker. I say we take them out before they find us and take us out! You know that we belong here! This land has been in our family for more generations that we can count! And I know that you're going to be pissed at me for saying this but I don't trust your bitch! She will and always be one of them. I wouldn't doubt it if she found a way to talk with them…"

Taker stood up at his full height, towering over Hunter, "Are you stating that Amy would tell her brother our location? Are you trying to tell me that she would betray me?"

"Not intentionaly, but I can tell you that she misses them really bad. Look, I just want them taken cared of as we were supposed to when we came here. We came here to hunt and kill the fuckers that killed Molly, we found them, tell me that nothing's changed just because you're fucking her now."

The leader of the wolvs stood motionless, "We did come here for revenge…"

"That's right! And I'll be damed that I'll going to let them kill us. You know it as I do that it's only a matter of time before they come after us." Hunter leaned closer, "Kill them before they take her away, like they did Molly."

123

Amy placed another marshmellow on her stick, "I just can't shake a bad feeling I'm having."

Lita pulled the hot gooey sweet of Cody's stick and blew on it, "Kane's been out every night this week, and he's not telling me anything. Hold on Cody, it's still too hot!"

Torrie had her two children piled around the fire, "I'm enjoying my time away from Hunter, but I'm so curious as to what they're up to."

"I don't know what's crawled up Taker's ass now, and they say women are confusing!" Amy chuckled.

"I thought you two were getting along?" Asked Torry.

"We were, but lately he's been distant from me, and I swear I've had nothing to do with it!"

"Ah, don't worry about it, I'm sure he's just having an off day." Lita gave her son another hot marshmellow, "Maybe he's building a barn for you…"

"I know what they're doing…" Sara cooed as she walked up to them in the fire light.

"I bet you do," Growled Lita, "Why do you always have to ruin everyone else's good time?"

"I thought that Amy should know why the boys are gone everynight, after all, it is because of her." Sara grinned an uneasy smile.

"Sara, I couldn't care less what you have to say." Voiced Amy.

"Just for your information, Taker and the boys are patroling every night now. It seems that the Bail boys are going to be coming after us and Taker wants to be prepared for their attack."

The three woman starred back in disbeleife.

"You're lying…" Growled Lita.

"Oh no I'm not. I over heard Taker said himself that they all had to die…"

Amy stood up and walked away from them, Lita gave Sara a dirty look.

"You know that one of them is her brother! Are you that jelouse of her and Taker?"

Sara smiled, "She has no place here, she should go back to the human world."

"You really are a bitch." Said Torrie.

123

Amy was still awake as she laid in bed, listening to the footsteps make their way into the bedroom. Dawn was fast aproaching, she had stayed up all night crying, wondering what Sara had said was true. She felt him crawl into bed and shyly wrapped his arm around her.

"Are you awake?" He asked her.

"…yes.."

"What's wrong?" He could hear the sorrow inf her voice.

There was a pause, "Taker? Remember when you promised me that you would never lie to me?"

Taker's heart sank, somehow at this moment, he regreted ever saying that to her.

"Yes, I remember…Amy…what's wrong?"

"Is it true that you're out everynight hunting the bail boys?"

"…yes…"

She sat up on the bed, "Why?"

There was not going to be any sleep, he sat up beside her, "Because the reality of it is that they know you're here, they'll be coming for you and they'll kill all of us to get to you! And we can't run anymore, we're ran enough! God dam it! I'm sorry Amy, but we have to do this!"

Tears fell from her eyes, "No you don't, I can talk to them! Please! No one has to kill anyone!"

Taker starred at her, "Amy, you know as well as I do that they'll stop at nothing to get us. You know that it's either them or us here."

"No!" She stood up from the bed, "You don't have to kill them and they don't have to kill you! All this killing has to stop!"

'Amy, I would love it but it's never going to happen! Your brother and his friends are out there in the woods tracking us down, if we don't take them out first they'll take us out! You've seen it yourself what they would do!"

"I know that if you give me a chance to talk to him…"

Taker stood up, he was getting angry at her, why couldn't she understand this?

"Amy, if your family comes here, they'll kill everyone here, including Lita and Torrie, and their kids. They may even kill you, because you're one of us now. I will not let that happen! I won't let them hurt anymore of my pack! That is my final word!"

Amy said nothing as she turned into her wolf form and ran out of the house, Taker fell hard on the bed and looked around. Just as he thought there was something pulling them together, there was something else pushing them apart. Would she run off and warn her brother? Could she? Was she not happy here?

Taker rolled on the bed, Amy had problely ran off to Lita's, telling her how a horrible person he was, for protecting his family. And wise Lita would tell her it would be alright and she would come back, and they would mate. She called it making love, he liked the way it sounded. He loved to make love to her, watch her body move under his touch.

He closed his eyes, Lita would make it better. Amy will come back, and they would make up. He just had to get rid of the danger, and quick.

123

Taker felt the shoe hit him in the head, he rolled over and starred in the angry eyes of the red shewolf.

"So, it is true, you are planing to kill her brother." Lita snarled.

"Amy told you?"

"No, I had to beat it out of your brother. He told me that you were planing to hit them from the bar, and other plans of attack."

He looked around the room, "Where's Amy?"

"I don't know, I saw her early this morning run out of the house. It's almost evening and she's not anywhere. Marcus, I'm worried about her, do you think her borther will kill her?"

He got out of bed and began to dress, "Get Kane up, we'll go look for her into town. If she comes back, get her to stay here."

"Where are you going to look for her?"

"I'll start at their office, all I need is a good smell from inside to tell me if she's there."

"Don't be mad at her." Lita tried to plead, "She really does care about you, I don't believe that she would betray you, Marcus, I really believe that she loves you."

"You think she does?" Taker asked.

"Yes, I know she does."

123

It was well past midnight when Taker and Kane rolled back into the yard, the news they brought back wasn't encuraging. Kane had entered the office and smelled nothing, after of curse being escorted out the doors by two rather large men. Taker had entered Chris' home, her sent was fresh but she wasn't there anymore.

Taker couldn't tell weather or not she was there the same time as her brother, doubt began to creep into his mind, break at his heart.

"I'm sure it's not what you think." Kane said outloud as he drove the old beat up pick up to his trailer and stopped.

"I don't like how this is going, she's been gone for 19 hours." He growled.

"I still don't know how she got there."

"She followed their scents until she got to a familiar road and followed it. I caught her scent by the south road." Taker got out of the truck and looked around, the log home was still dark. She wasn't here.

"Hey guys," Sara walked over to them with a cold beer in each hand, "you guys look like you could use one."

She handed them the cool refreshments.

"Have you seen Amy around?" Taker asked her.

She looked a little distraught, "No…I'm sorry but no one's seen her yet."

Kane sarcasticly smiled at her, "Yeah well, you let us know if you do. Come on bro, let go inside."

Taker had downed the beer in secinds, "I could use a couple more right now."

Sara smiled, "I have a cooler full by the fire, at least you could stay up and wait for her. I'll keep you company."

"Good idea." Taker replied as he follwed her to the fire in the middle of the yard.

Kane just shook his head, "I guess I'll join you…" He quited his voice, "…to keep him out of your claws."

He looked around into the dark forest, "Amy, I really hope you know what you're doing."

123

PING

PING

"Lita…" Lita opened one eye, she _was_ fast asleep in Kane's arms.

PING "Lita…"

She crawled out of her lover's drunken arms and peak out the bedroom window, her eyes winded. Amy was standing at the window naked, the only thing that covered her was a large army green duffle bag held tightly in her arms.

"Amy!" Lita whispered, "Where the hell have you been? Everyone's been worried sick about you!"

Amy's face showed concern as well, "I'm sorry but I had to get this! Lita, I need your help, Taker wants to kill Chris and I can't let him!"

"Oh honey, I heard all about it!"

"Who's here…" Lita heard from her mate.

"Amy, she's back."

"Tell her to go to bed." Kane rolled over.

"Amy, I'll be right out."

"Could you bring me a house coat or something? It's really cold."

Lita came out dressed in her house coat with another one in her hands, Amy gently palced the bag on the ground and wrapped herself in the coat.

Lita looked down at the bag, "What's that?"

Amy looked anxious and worried, "I don't know what possesed me to get it, but I felt I had to."

"Guns?"

Amy crouched down and opened the bag, there was something furry in there and a putrent smell lingered.

"What's that smell?" Lita asked as she covered her nose.

"Tanning solution. Chris is very good at tanning pelts." Amy pulled the pelt a little ways out ogf the back, just for the light to shine and show its colors.

Lita stepped back in horror, "Please tell me that's not…"

Amy pushed the fur back into the bag and closed it, "I thought that maybe if Taker got some closure, maybe he won't kill my brother…and John."

"What are you going to do with…?"

"I don't know if I should give it to him. I don't know if it will stop him or encourage him."

"Your guess is as good as mine, hon. But I can apreaciate the act thought. Does your brother know?"

Amy sighed, "He will when he goes to bed, it's kinda hard not to notice something that big missing from your room. He's going to freak when he goes home, but I need to stop this war before anyone gets killed."

Lita gave her a short hug, "It'll work out hon, just be patient. Do you want me to hold on to this while you decide on what to do?"

"Thanks, I don't want it around Taker before I know that he won't loose it. Is he home?"

Lita looked back at the dark log home, "Are you sure you want to go in there now? I mean, you can stay here, give yourself a little more time…"

Amy looked at her friend puzzled, "What's going on?"

"Amy, don't be mad…but Taker and Kane got really drunk last night, with Sara."

Her eyes turned ferral, "What?"

"…and Kane remembers Sara helping Taker back into the house."

"Is she still there?" The she-wolf growled.

"I don't know, but try to…" Amy spun away from Lita and ran to the log house.

She was quite as she entered, both scents were strong. She crept to the bedrrom and slowly opened it, rage roared from with in. It seemed that Taker was laying on his back as Sara slept in his arms, only a blanket kept them covered. The she wolf roared again within the soldier as Amy grabbed a hold of Sara's foot sinking her claws deep, and pulled the surprised bimbo off her mate.

"YOU WHORE!" Amy barked as she repeately rammed her fists into Sara's bare stomach, then upper cut her chin, "I'm going to rip you apart!"

Amy felt him grab her from behind and lift her up, "What the fuck is going on?"

She jambed her elbow into his stomach, Taker had no choice but let her go to breath. Just as he was coming down, Amy grabbed his long hair and rammed her knee into his stomach again.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" She shouted as she threw him across the room, "HOW DARE YOU!"

Taker got up and starred at her, his mind was in turmoil, he shouldn't have drank so much. He looked at Amy puzled, then spoted the wimpering form of a naked Sara. As he looked at himself, he really hope there was a good explanation to this.

"Amy…it's not what you think! And where the fuck were you all this time, hun? Telling your borhter of our location? I know you were at his house! Taker shouted back at the angered wolf, let's face it, he really couldn't think srtaight right now.

"You are such an asshole! I never saw Chris, fuck head! I went back at the house and got something and NO ONE SAW ME! It was hell getting there and coming back, I got lost a few times, and I come back to this! You cheeting fucker! How dare you fuck her the first chance you have a doubt about us!"

"I don't know what happened! I was drunk!"

"Oh yeah, sure you were." Amy looked straight into his eyes, "You know what? I was wrong about you males, human or wolf, YOU'RE ALL DOGS!!" She stormed out of the house and jumped down the balcony stairs.

Taker looked over at Sara, her foot was bleeding bad and her face was bruised. He walked over to her and knelt down.

"Mind telling me what happened last night?" He asked.

Sara looked down to the floor, "I helped you to your room and you pulled me on the bed, you should remember the rest."

A pain entered his heart, "Oh no…Sara…why?"

She looked into his eyes with a desperate plea, "Marcus, I need to prove to you that you still loved me and that the only reason she is here is because you feel guilty raping her. She's not one of us, she belongs with her people. Let them deal with her."

"Sara, right now I'm so pissed that I'm actually thinking about booting you out of this pack. But the most important thing for me is hoping that this is fixable."

She starred back at him with open eyes, "You're choosing her over me?"

"I choose her, now I'm going to get dressed and go look for my very pissed off mate who I hope can forgive me and work this problem out, I want you out of my house when I come out. If you're not, I'll let Amy have five minutes with you, alone."

123

Taker and Kane trooted along the forest in their wolf forms, the night was cool and quite. They tracked their way along the river, following the scents of intruders.

_Did Amy say when she's going to come back? _Taker asked his brother?

_No, Lita didn't say a word about it. When Lita went up to go see her, she was still crying. _Kane stopped to take a closer smell of the ground.

_Why won't she tell me where she is? It's been three days, I'm thinking about going into the mountain caverns and look for her._

_Lita says that she's not far and staying put. Human females think differently from our females, that's what Lita said. She just needs some time to calm down before confronting you. Did you really fuck Sara?_

_That's what Sara said, I don't remember a thing. I wish that Lita would tell me where she is! I know she really pissed at me._

Kane laughed, _Fat chance, not until Amy tells her to. I don't think she can hold up on there alone for long, humans are pack animals too._

A crack in the night caused the wolves to jump, there were hunters in the woods with them.

_RUN!_ Taker shouted as the two leaped into the tall grass and ran, two more shots were fired.

Kane moved as fast as he could until he reached the cover of the forest, he spun around and waited for his brother to fly in as well. The mometns past as a feeling of worry began to stir inside the red wolf, Marcus had not joined him yet. The humans were still in the area, Kane could just make out five heads from the top of the grassa few hundred yards away. The new Bail boys stopped and circled around something, there was a knot in Kane's throat. After a few minutes of watching them, Kane finaly knew what they were doing.

The humans had tied up the great black wolf, the animal was not moving as they lifted him on the back of their larges man. Kane panicked, he didn't know if Taker was alive or dead. He had to run back to the pack and warn them, there was nothing he could do right now, he was out numbered and out gunned.

123

Amy slowly walking into the log home, Taker wasn't home and that skank wasn't here either. She looked around the house, it was just as they had left it. Was this nightmare going to end?

She had believed that they were the worst things ever spawned from hell, then she becomes one and learns that they are not the monsters they apear to be. Fuck, she even was falling for the one who took her from her human life! She actualy thought that maybe having his children would help her settle in this new life, until she found them both.

She sat on the couch and looked around the dark house, it felt so empty. She missed him, she honestly missed him. She would wait here for him, she knew deep down inside that Sara had taken the opertunity to her advantage. It was just nature's way of getting to the top so to speak. But Amy had decided that she would try to live this way, and the laws of nature are very primal.

Amy got up and walked into the bedroom, she had to get that bitch's scent out of her house. She pulled the blankets and covers off the bed and threw them downstairs, she ran back into the bedroom and lifted the mattress. Just as she dropped the mattres back down, she heard the barking coming from the yard.

She ran out of the hosue as Lita wrapped a panicking Kane in his house coat, he was out of breath sweating harshly.

"They have him! They shot Taker!" Kane shook his head, the other pack members gathered around.

"Are you sure?" Asked Lita.

He looked deep into her eyes, "Love, they had him, I saw them take him. I don't know if he's dead or alive! But I know that they took him back whole."

Amy pushed her way into the middle of the circle where Kane and Lita were, "What happened?"

Kane turned to her, "Taker and I were just patroling and then we were shot at, I thought he was just behind me…"

"What did they look like?" Amy began to control her breathing, she couldn't panick…even though fear was just around the corner.

"One was bald…another had a bad afro…they were all dressed like the bail boys, but all in black with more fire power than a little!"

Amy eyes widened, "Oh…shit…they all had dog tags?"

"Yeah…"

Amy moved away from them, her brother she could handle, John would be hard, but not her squadron.

"Hey! Alfa female! What are ve going to do now?" Amy heard Sara shout behind her.

She turned around and faced the cow, "Are you trying to chalenge me? Because the mentality I'm in right now, I would kill you."

Even though Sara was deeply in pain and anger at this woman for causing her love's situation, she still backed down from the seregant leader.

Amy looked at Lita, "Can you drive a truck?"

Lita nodded.

"Good, Kane, take Lita into town and get my truck from my brother's house. Knowing him, I know he wouldn't have touched anything inside. The spare keys are behind the spare tire on the back door. Make sure no one sees you." Amy looked back at the worried faced pack, the pack can become lost when their leader is missing, sometimes they can turn on themselves if a new leader is not established.

"Ok, the rest of you are going to pack up as much as you can comfortably carry. It's best that we take no chances, you're going to hide in the caverns in the mountains, I'll draw up a map for you to take, you have one hour to pack."

Amy turned to Sara, "Sara, you're going to lead them into the caverns, I want to see you at the main house in forty five minutes. Tell them to take some fire arms too."

Sara nooded and left her sight, Amy ran back into the log home and closed the door behind her. She fell on her knees and cried out, she begged that he was still alive. There was still so much she had to tell him, so much she wanted to say from her heart.

There was only one thing to do, she had to get him out. She couldn't risk the pack getting hurt, she knew how important it was to him to protect them. She would be the only one who had a chance getting and out. After all, she had been with them for five years and she knew each of them very well.

Amy got up from the floor and wipped her eys, there would be a choice made tonight. It terrified her, what would be the right path? She would let her instincs guide her, they were never wrong.

She heard a knock at the door, Sara cautiously walked into the house, "You're going after him."

Amy nooded, "…yeah…"

"Please, bring him back either way."

"I will."

Sara was about to leave, but she turned back to Amy, "Amy, about Taker and me…"

"I don't want to hear it…"

"It never happened."

"What?"

"He was too drunk, all he did was talk about you. He passed out before anything happened."

"Thank you." Amy whispered.

123

"Wake up puppy!" Taker was awoken abrughtly when a shock of electricity ran through his wolfen body. He jumped to his paws and looked around, he was contained in a large steel cage, he could feel the electrical current flowing through the bars. His neck was heavy with a thick collor, more electric torture devices. Humans are so crule.

The last thing Taker had remembered was running behind Kane, then it all went black.

"Hi there puppy!" John said as he pressed the little button on the control pad, The wolf wined in pain as a nother bolt curse though, "Thought you were dead? You're lucky, the bullet just braised your head, a millimeter higher and you would be a nice pelt hanging on the wall."

"Hey John, we don't want to toast him yet, we still have to find a way to turn him human so he can tell us where Amy is, and his pack!" Chris voiced as he jumpped off the large steel table and crouched close to the cage and its growling occupant.

"Oh…we know all about how you changed her, you sick fuck. Did you get off on that? I bet you still rape her now, don't you!" he shouted, "I'm going to break you before I skin you alive!" He pulled out a small three inch curved blade and showed it to the wolf, "I'll get you to turn human, then the real fun can begin!"

Taker growled at them, this is were Amy had come from, and she would call him barbaric? Did she even know her family was capable of this kind of horror? Evendently, they didn't know where she was, and he was thankful for that.

Taker stood back up after every shock, he would rather die then reveil her location, nor his pack's. He knew his fate would be unbearable toture and then death. Then it would be over. He would join Molly, where ever she was. He knew she loved him, he missed her…he missed Amy too. He would die with out telling her that he loved her, with all his heart. The fighting, the yealling, the kissing…making love…every bit of it he loved. She was the opposite of sweet tender Molly, but yet still they shared something, he still didn't know what that was.Her smile, the way her body moved under his touch…the sounds that she would make in her sleep…he loved her so much. And for her, he would die this way.

123

Carlito walked slowly along the far wall in the front office, he was watching the front doors, it seemed that there was a party going on at the bar across the street. The carabian boy toy sat down at the desk and watchd as some of the patron were fighting in front of the bar. Then, he spotted an angry but very pretty redhead, dressed in a tight minny skirt and toob top, his kind of women.

She walked up to the clear doors and knocked, her smile was invinting. Calito walked up to the doors, his M-16 help in one hand.

"We're closed," He said, but the woman just smiled.

"Can I use your phone? My boyfriend just broke up with me and I have to call my sister for a ride." She batted her green eyes.

"Oh sure…" Calito smiled as he opeend the doors, sudently, he was face to face with the barrel of a loaded .357. He had seen the gun before, but never at this angle.

The ferral soldier was hidding just behind the door, the rouse brought her insdie without the altercation. She motioned her clawed finger to her lip, Carlito knew she wanted him to be quite…or else.

Lita pulled off her clothes and transformed into her werewolf from, Amy stayyed ferral, it gave her the ability to move faster with greater speed and strength, but human enough to be able to talk with her people.

The ferral one was still dresed in her black war garbs, with her favorite weapons at her side. She litfed the little comunication wire from his head set and pulled it gently off of Calito, she smiled, showing her teeth.

She slamed the grip of her gun agaist the back of his head, Calito fell to the groung unconsious. They quiclky tied him up and gagged him with his own sock. Lita rose up and looked around.

_Where now?_ She asked.

_You get out of here and join the others, Taker would never forgive me if I put you in danger._ Amy replied as she walked up to the far door and looked carefuly at the electronic lock.

_Really? And how pissed off do you think he's be if Kane and I weren't here to make sure you didn't get killed?_

The giant red werewolf entered the office, _Coast clear?_

He handed his mate a large bullet proof vest, his wasa little on the small side, but at leadt it did cover most of his vital organs.

_Yeah,_ replied Amy, _I don't think they changed the codes._

She pressed into the keypad the last code she new, the little red light turned green, she was releived.

_Ok, be ready for anything._ Amy opened the door and looked down the hall way.

The hallway was dark, just the exit light over the steel locked door at the end was the only light. There were doors that lined the hallways as the trio slowly walked down.

_Where do we go from here?_ Asked Kane.

_I believe that they might have him below, thought that locked exit door. It's actually the door to the basement. It's the only safe place to confind him._

_You believe he's alive?_ Lita wondered.

_I know he is… Hold up someone's coming!_ Amy opened what looked like a closet door and pushed the trio insdie to hid as the lounge door opened. There was no space as the three were squished togethere as a shadow passed by and into another room.

_Good plan, you're going to get us killed_. Said Kane with a smile.

Amy looked around, she had grew up here years here before going to war, she new the plans inside out. She made a game of it as a child, watching too much spy movies can to that t a kid. She knew the left vent would make it's way to the garage, the right would lead to the basement.

_I've got a plan!_ Amy grinned.

_Now we're in trouble,_ voice Kane.

_Lita, you can crawl in human form in the left vent up there and cause a diversion, Kane, after you lift me and Lita to the vents, I want you to go into the lounge, where the mass of the scents are and attact them, when won't have their weapons on them but don't kill them, just knock them out or something._

_And were are you going?_ Asked Lita as she changed into her human form.

_To the basement, after Taker. The rouse the two of you are going to cause will draw everyone out. Fight with them only a few minutes, then get the hell out of there before they can hurt you. If I'm not out…_

_You better._ Kane said as he lifted the ladies out.

123

Amy waited patiently at the last curve of the maze like tunnels, her body was just small enough to make it through, she could see the room's light from below her. She listened for a moment, she could only hear raspy breathing, then the sound of shouts and roars from up stairs.

She pulled herself down the last few feet and punched the vent door off, she rolled onto the floor and stood up. She spoted the cage and ran to it, the black wolf was laying on his side, the smell of burnt hair filled the air. She crouched low and careful of the current, placed her hands inside the cage and craddled his face.

_Oh Marcus…what have they done to you?_ She rubbed his forehead gently with her thumb.

He opened one eye and looked at her, his tail waged just a little, he hadn't the stregnth.

_Amy? You have to get out…_ He was so weak.

_Not without you._ She pulled her hands out and looked at the controls of the cage.

Taker stood up and wined in pane, _Amy, please, they'll kill you, you have to get out of here._

_I'm not leaving without my mate_! She looked around the room, she spoted a jar of alkine power and a dust brush.

_You're mate? Did I hear right? You know, I've bee through some severe electro shock therapy…_

She grabbed the two items and twisted the top of the jar open, _Sara came clean, she told me you couldn't get it up_.

_Hey! I have no problems getting it up!_

_With her you did._ Amy smiled, it eased him.

_What are you doing?_

_I'm going to use the alkine powder and bush to see the finderprints on the keypad, it's like was CIS agents do to lift finderprints off objects, just that they are actually using the right stuff, I'm just hoping that it will work._

She lightly dusted the keypad, four numbers were dusted white.

_Hmm…one, two, six, and eight_. Amy thought for a moment, _Ah Chris, your birthday, how origional. 21, 12, and 68._

She punched in the code, the electricity was turned off and the lock opened. Amy opened the door and help her mate out, she removed the heavy color, he gently licked her face.

_I'm happy to see you too, but we better get out of here._ Amy said just as the door opened.

Masters had entered the room, the check on their prisoner. He was shocked when a mass of flying black fur clocked him one hard across the head, the soldier fell hard. Taker fell on the ground in his wereform, stil ldrained from the torure.

Amy imidiatelt tied and gaged the soldier and looked back in concerned at her mate, _If you keep that up, you won't have any streght to get out of here!_

_I'm getting better._ He stood back on his legs, _just still a little woosy. Got a way out?_

_Ah…_Amy blinked, _…no…_

Taker chuckled, _you're too cute. Cone on, we'll have to go the front way._

He opened one of the double doors and looked out, there was no one in the hall leading to the stairs.

_Ready?_ he asked her.

She smiled and gabbed his hand into hers, _Ready._

They ran towards the stairs, a door opened behind them. Amy turnd and saw Austin, he was about to open fire on them. Taker grabbed her and leaped into the air, escaping the deadly silver loaded pappa shongas and landing at the top of the stairs.

Amy unlocked the door and and closed it as soon as they were in, the sound of the bullets exploding behind the carbine steel door shook the frame.

Shots fired above them, there were two more at the end fireing at them.

_This way!_ Amy opened the closest door, she knew there was another stairway up.

The room they entered was the Med Lab, there were no lights as she led him around the back. Just as they neard the back stairs, more gunfire sounded just below. Taker grabbed his mate firmly in his arm and leaped again for the top, ripping the door open.

_You know, I'm really not a damsel in distress_… Amy said as he placed her back on her feet.

_I know, you've already told me that once_. More gunfire, _I'm getting sick being shot at!_

Amy rolled on the ground and pulled out her handguns, one shot in each leg would drop them, she hoped it wasn't Chris or John. Both men went down, Shelton and Charley were the gunmen _this time_.

_We're almost out_, Amy turned to her mate, his eyes were wide open in fear.

_Amy!,_ he shouted as she turned around to face a club up side her head.

Her world went dark as she colasped on the ground, Taker growled at John, still holding the bat.

"I don't know what you did to her, but I'll chagne her back…after I skin you!" John shouted as he leaped at the wolf.

Taker rolled with the strike and pushed the marine off, the wolf spun around and larched at John, the human sung with the bat and connected with the claw. A sickening crack sounded as Taker realed back in pain, he still had one good arm and teeth.

John ran towards the wolf and took a swing at his head, Taker grabbed the bat and rammed it againts his chest. The human fell back and pulled out his gun, taker wasn't fast enough to avoid the shot at point blank range. John was too stunded to aim, he hit the wolf in the stomach, Taker fell to his haunches.

John shook himself back and pointed the barrel at the wolf's head, "This time, I won't miss."

The sound of the action of a .357 was heard beside John's head, "Drop your weapon…" the she wolf growled as blood seeped from her head wound.

"Amy, look at what he's making you do!" John needed to reach out to her, make her understand that she was in control of this…monster.

"He's been controling you…" John tried to explain.

"You don't know a thing about us." She replied, "Don't make me kill you."

"Amy!" Chris and Dave had entered the room, "What the fuck is this?"

"Tell John to drop his weapon or he gets it, Chris. And I'm not fucking around!" Amy shouted.

"Amy," Chris began, "That's the wolf who killed Eddie…"

"Because you guys tortured and killed his mate! That's why he went after us!" Amy still would not let John out of her gun's sight.

Taker layed still, the wound was deep and a nine millimeter silver tiped had caused a lot of damage and bleeding. He looked at his concerned mate, the look on her face showed him that she was ready to kill…for him.

"Amy, these guys are killers, they messed with your head!" John tried to persuave her, "He raped you and kidnapped you from us! He's a bloodthirsty monster!"

"Things changed, he's not a monster. He's my mate."

"You're choosing him over us?" Chris could hardly believe his ears.

"I'm choosing life over death! Did you ever wonder why the werewolves attacked us at the farm Chris?" Amy asked.

"No?"

"Do you remember that dad had shot a young wolf a week before? A young male? One of theirs was killed chasing a couple of chickens. They retaliated! Why do you think Eddie died? Because you guys shot and killed this one's mate!" She looked at Taker, his eyes comforted her, "You skined her alive, when she went out on a mission of mercy. She was just out to get some herbs, to heal a sick child…and you gunned her down like a dog! How many more inocent werewolves are going ot be killed until the killing stops? There is no way in hell I'm going to let you do that again! This war is going to end tonight!"

She pulled her gun closer to John's head, "If you do not drop your weapon, I will kill you."

"Chris…talk to your sister, if she's still in there…" John called out.

"It's me, all me, John. I know what I must do, and that is to end this war."

Chris thought a moment, "You really believe that we've been the cause of this fight since the beginning?"

"Don't tell me you're going to listen to her delusions?" John angryly shouted.

"Every time, Chris. We humans start it, killing their kind on a wime, not realizing why it was out there in the first place. No, this has to stop. Either you let us walk out of here alive, or we go out in body bags. Your choice now" Amy was prepared to die for her cause, Chris knew her well enough that she had thought about this a long time and was convinced of her discovery.

"Drop the gun John." Chris wispered.

"What? And let this…"

"Drop the gun or she will kill you." Chris walked over to his sister, "Are you sure about this?"

Amy pulled her gun back as John dropped his gun, "I'm sure of this more than ever."

She ran to her mate's side, there was a lot of blood on the floor.

_Are you ok?_ She asked.

_I'm in a lot of pain, I guess it's over, is it?_

She kissed his head, _Yeah, it's over.I'll get Trish called in and she can get that out for you._

_That would be great._

123

Taker layed on his back in bed, Trish had given instructions to keep the wolf in bed until he fully heals. Being cooped up in human form in the house was driving him mad, even though he was only there for a few hours. He looked around his room, Amy had definitely changed the sheets, they smelled like lavender and soap.

The door opened and Amy walked through the door carrying a green duffle bag, "I thought you were taking a nap."

"I can't sleep. If your brother still here?" He tried to sit up but the pain was unbearable.

"Hey, take it easy!" she ran to his side, "You're body has to heal normaly from a silver wound, if it was any other type of metal you's be up running around by now."

"Hey, everything has a weekness." He tried to grinn, she kissed him on his check.

"You still need to take it easy, and yes Chris is still here. He's taking a look around, to see if it's good enough for me."

"Good enough?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, if you can provide for me, you know…" She pulled the bag closer to her, "this belongs to you."

He opened it and starred at the fur, "Molly…this is Molly's…"

"That's what I went after, in my brother's house. It felt so wrong to keep hanging there…maybe you would…"

"Thank you, we can bury it with her, by the water falls." He starred at his mate, he pulled her close and kissed her.

"I love you…" She wishpered.

"Oh baby, I love you too…" He would have kissed her again, but the pain was again unbearable.

"Ok, that's it! You're cut off until you heal, or you'll be no good to me when I go into heat soon." She gently pushed him down.

"I guess I'll have to go get another box of condoms, we almost ran out the last time… He chuckled.

Amy leaned down and kissed him sweetly, "Forget about the condoms, I think it's time to add to this pack…"

Taker's eyes lit up, "It's time?"

"Yeah," She traced his lips with her finger, "I want a to settle down, have a family. I love you Marcus, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Oh baby, you've made me the happyest puppy in the world." He kissed her.

"But! Before we have a baby, I think the kitchen and bathroom need major work. So, heal up fast lover, there's lots to do before junior comes."

Taker rolled his eyes, "Typical woman…you know, Molly made me put in the basement when we were starting to plan..."

**The end**


End file.
